Help from Friends
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Part II of my series. Nosedive is finally in rehab and finally getting the help he needs. Will he be able to stay sober or will his past finally catch up with him.
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one of part II of my series. Part II takes place when Nosedive is in rehab, and I hope everything makes sense because I have never been in rehab before so I am taking this from what is shown in movies and on TV. I hope everyone enjoys it. Read and Review and please no flames.

" Now you have been with us for 3 weeks, so what I'm going to do is go over a little review and let you know what we still need to work on ok?"

Nosedive looked at Dr Jacobson, one of the directors at the clinic and nodded.

" Sounds good to me doc, but one question…when do you think I can go home?"

"Not for a while son, now lets begin."

Trying to listen to the doctor, Nosedive lost interest and just stared out the window. He couldn't believe its been 3 weeks since he got here, but to him it felt more like 3 lifetimes, since he first arrived at the Betty Ford Clinic.

_Flashback_

_After the plane landed in Rancho Mirage CA, Nosedive was still grumbling, when he walked out of the terminal._

" _I still cant believe my own brother did this to me, I will never forgive him for this, and Ill hate him for the rest of my life."_

_When he found his luggage, he noticed a man standing by the doors, with his name on a card._

" _I guess you're the guy whose going to ruin my life huh?"_

" _Nosedive my name is Dr. Monroe, I am one of the head doctors at the clinic, I will be helping with your recovery."_

"_Yeah well doc I don't know who you talked to, but I have no problems, I am perfectly fine."_

_Smiling and softly laughing, Dr. Monroe, then led Nosedive outside and into the waiting car._

" _Now its going to take us awhile to get there, so why we start by you answering some questions. Now how old are you?_

_Rolling his eyes, Nosedive answered_

"_16, Ill be 17 in November."_

" _Ok and who is your legal guardian?"_

" _My big brother, Wildwing."_

" _Last question, can you tell me something you did 3 months ago?"_

_Nosedive gave the doctor a dirty look then shrugged._

_20 minutes later the car pulled up to a walkway and stopped._

" _You can get out now we're here."_

_Giving a nervous glance at the doctor, Nosedive opened the door, and came face to face with 2 other people._

" _Hi and welcome to the Betty Ford Clinic, my name is Dr. Jacobson and this is my assistant Robbie, please come in."_

_When they walked into the hall, Nosedive noticed there were a bunch of people sitting in a large white room and watching the news._

" _I feel that just because you are here, you shouldn't be cut out from the outside world, so residents come in here to watch ESPN to CNN."_

_Nosedive walked down another hall, when Dr Jacobson led him to a big office._

" _Now before Robbie shows you to your room, I want to go over your schedule for the next three months…"_

" _Listen doc, I hate to interrupt you, but I shouldn't be here, I am perfectly fine."_

_Taking a deep breath, Dr Jacobson, walked over to Nosedive and sat down next to him._

" _Nosedive would a perfectly fine person drive a car through an arena?"_

_Nosedive just looked at the doctor so he continued._

" _I know you are upset and confused right now, and we will help you, but before we can do that, I need you to admit to me you have a problem."_

_The young teen was about to answer him, when he spotted a newspaper clipping on the desk with the heading : " NHL Hockey player Nosedive Flashblade arrested for underage drinking and possession of illegal drugs."_

_He then noticed a color photo of him by the article, and smiled, but when he took a look at himself in a mirror, that was in the office, Nosedive took a sharp breath._

_He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were all bloodshot and puffy from lack of sleep, instead of looking like he was 16 he looked more like he was 30._

" _Do you see what drinking and drugs do to a person. Nosedive, the brother that you look up too and love with your whole heart, is so upset by this whole ordeal that as soon as you left, your team had to take him to the hospital."_

_Nosedive just fell back into the chair and quietly started to cry._

"_Oh god I have a problem doc, I need help."_

_End Flashback_

So now here he is 3 weeks later, in the same office, but this time going over a progress report.

" So all in all you are doing well in all of your activities and you have been sober and drug free for 21 days, which is very good, and even your appearance is a major improvement. Now what I want you to work on this week is during one on one therapy open up about your relationship with your brother and your relationship with Canard. As for group therapy, I would like you to talk about loosing Jeremy and how your behavior affected your family."

Nosedive nodded then left the office and went back to his room, until group therapy started. When he walked in, he laid on the bed and picked up a picture of him and his brother, after winning the Stanley Cup.

" Don't worry big bro, Ill make you proud of me again I promise."

Meanwhile 3 hours away, Wildwing was sitting in his room looking at the very same picture.

" I hope your doing good baby brother and I miss you like crazy, please don't be mad at me."

Then laying the frame gently down, Wildwing closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

There you have it, chapter one, I hope it's ok, and I promise better chapters will come, read and review.


	2. Missing you

The next morning, while the rest of the residents were still sleeping, Nosedive was up staring out the window.

" My one chance to sleep in, but because of Wildwing and getting us up at 5 am I am now wide awake."

After trying to go back to sleep, which didn't work, he decided to read a book, but as soon as he picked it up, he put it back down.

" Man this stinks, as soon as I get home, I am going to have a serious talk with my brother about the value in sleeping in."

Nosedive decided that the only thing he could do, was get ready for the day, so while he was getting ready for a shower, he heard his door open and Dr. Monroe walked in.

" Hey Dive, you're up early, everything all right?"

" Yeah everything is fine, its just my brother always had us practice at this hour, so I guess I'm used to being up."

Laughing, Dr. Monroe sat down on the chair in his room.

" I bet you were always the last one to get down to the ice huh?"

Smiling Nosedive sat on the bed.

" Oh yeah, I always hated walking up early for anything, and Wildwing tried to get mad, but he never could."

" Well if he saw you were up now, what would he have you do?"

Nosedive thought about it before answering.

" He would probably first go into shock, then he would have one on one training, just the 2 of us."

Noticing that Nosedive's eyes were starting to tear up, Dr. Monroe got up from the chair.

" I have an idea, how would you like to do a little training, just me an you, starting today, we will go running or walking, and maybe even hit the gym."

Nosedive looked up and smiled.

" Really, we could do that?"

" Sure. I mean due to all the drugs and drinking, your body isn't ready to play on the ice or fight in a battle, plus this is a good way to show your team that you are really trying."

So 5 minutes later, Nosedive and Dr. Monroe were outside and running around the grounds of the hospital.

Meanwhile back in Anaheim, The Mighty Ducks, were having a training of their own.

" Come one guys, we have a game in 2 weeks, and we are all over the ice, what's going on?"

No one wanted to admit it, but it was just too quiet out on the ice. This was their first practice since Nosedive went to rehab, so they knew it was going to feel different, they just didn't realize how different it would be, until now.

" Wildwing the thing is, we can't concentrate because of the quietness around here."

" Duke's right, we're just not used to this, that's all."

Wildwing skated back to the net

" That's not an excuse guys, wake up now."

So they started the play again, but when Mallory and Tanya both missed the puck twice, Wildwing threw down his stick and skated over to the team.

" Look I want you all to listen up now, wake the hell up now!"

Canard grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the team.

" Wildwing, we are awake, we just miss him that's all…"

' Don't you think I know its quiet in here! Don't you think I don't know you all miss him! I miss him like crazy, and its driving me insane!"

Grin skated over to his captain and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" What' really wrong?"

" Strangers are doing my job, that's what's wrong! I couldn't take care of my baby brother! Every time that phone rings, I start to panic because I think it's the clinic telling me he's dead! I want my baby brother back!"

Duke looked over at his friend with sympathy.

" Wildwing we all want him back, and we are all worried about him, but I'm sure he is fine."

" But you all don't understand, we have never been separated this long before, the longest was less then a week."

Then Wildwing skated off the ice and just went into his room and cried.

" This is going to be a long 3 months."

Canard took a deep breath and glanced over at the team.

" He's right though, this is the longest time he hasn't seen his brother, so we just have to be there for him, and pray that the next 3 months go by fast."

Back at the clinic, Nosedive and Dr. Monroe just finished their run and now were walking back towards the main building.

" Man I am out of shape."

" Don't worry, you will be back in shape in no time at all."

" Thanks, that helped a lot."

" You're welcome, now tell me what's on your mind?"

Nosedive stopped walking and picked up a leaf, that was by his feet.

" This is the longest time, me and Wildwing have ever been separated. I mean even when we were in the camps we found each other in 3 days. I'm worried that he doesn't even notice I'm gone. We said some pretty nasty stuff to each other, before I left."

Dr. Monroe looked at his young patient and gave him a small smile.

" I'm sure your brother is very worried about you, he just realized that he needed help taking care of you, and that probably scared him, because he felt that you were being let down. You see your brother as your hero and best friend, so Wildwing feels that he has to be the only one to care for you and take care of you."

Nosedive looked over at his doctor and sighed. He did love his big brother with all his heart, he just hoped Wildwing knew that.

" This is going to be a long 3 months doc."

" Trust me, it will go by fast I promise."

So after having breakfast, Nosedive walked back into his room to start his day, all the while praying that these months do fly by so he could finally go home.

Well here it is chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys it and please read and review.


	3. New Friends

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, I'm thrilled you are all enjoying this. Enjoy and read/review.**

" **Nosedive, why don't we start with you today, please share with the group why you are here."**

" **Ok, I am here because I have an addiction to alcohol and drugs."**

**Dr Jacobson, nodded his head.**

" **When the addiction first occur."**

" **The first time I took med's was the night my brother's best friend came back, it was when one of my good friend's died that I started drinking."**

" **And how did that make you feel, when you realized you needed substance's to ease the pain."**

**Nosedive looked around the room before answering.**

" **It just made me want to drink or get high more."**

" **Very good Nosedive, thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, we all go through some type of traumatic experience in our lives, and we all get through it differently, some drink, some hurt themselves, some do drugs, and some do all three because they can't find a way out, well guess what, there is a way out, and I am going to show each of you. By the time your stay with us is over, you will have the will power to say no, I promise you."**

**When group therapy was over, Nosedive was getting ready to leave the room, when he was stopped by another resident.**

" **You started using because of your brother's best friend?"**

" **Yeah, and it was sleeping pills, he aggravated me to the point that I needed a sleeping aide."**

" **Wow he must be an interesting character."**

" **You have no idea. My name's Nosedive."**

" **My names Mark. Look I was going to head down to the café for something to eat, would you like to join me?"**

**At first Nosedive was going to decline, but the thought of sitting in an empty room made he depressed, so he accepted and the two friends made their way to get some lunch.**

" **So you and Canard don't get along at all?"**

" **Not at all. I mean I do try because he is so close to my brother, but we never saw eye to eye and I honestly don't think we ever will."**

**Mark gave Dive a sad smile.**

" **Do you miss them?"**

**Swallowing hard, Dive nodded his head.**

" **Every day, I just hope that they miss me. What about you, do you miss your family?"**

**Laughing quietly, Mark answered.**

" **Yeah I do. Unlike you, I have younger siblings waiting for me, I just hope I am still their hero, when I get back home."**

**Nosedive gave his friend a sad smile.**

" **If you are anything like my big brother, you are still their hero, especially now since you are here getting help."**

**Mark got up from the chair and headed towards the window, and looked out into the horizon.**

" **Nosedive the day I finally admitted to myself there was a problem, was my first day here. I only came here because I promised my baby brothers I would."**

" **It's ok, I was like that my first day as well. Mark I said some pretty nasty things to my brother, but there isn't a day that goes by when I don't consider him my hero and my best friend. Do we have fight's, sure, buts only because he cares so much about my safety and well being."**

**After saying that, Nosedive realized, for the first time, why Wildwing had to act like both a parent and a big brother. He didn't want to punish his baby brother, he wanted him to have fun, but Wildwing also wanted to keep him safe from harm.**

" **Nosedive, are you ok, you kind of started staring off into space."**

**Laughing, Nosedive also glanced out the window.**

" **Yeah I just realized why my brother does some things, now I am never going to hear the end of it."**

**After smiling and shaking his head, Mark put his arm around Nosedive's shoulder.**

" **Come on why don't we go watch tv."**

**Nodding his head yes, Nosedive and Mark walked out of the café and into the main building, to find something to do.**

**Unknown to them, Dr Monroe and Dr Jacobson were sitting , at one of the tables, and watching the whole thing.**

" **Its about time, those 2 finally met."**

" **They both needed to fill in the void that has temporarily taken place, in their hearts, and since they can't see their real siblings, they now have someone to replace that for now."**

**Dr. Monroe smiled when he saw the 2 leave the building.**

" **Its nice to see a smile on their face again, especially Nosedive, he has been so depressed lately, I was beginning to worry."**

" **So was I, but I think everything is going to be ok now."**

**So the 2 doctors went back to eating while each one wondered if this happiness was going to last, or was it only temporary.**

**Nosedive has a friend, yay! But I wonder what's going to happen… we will just have to wait and see.**


	4. The Letter

First off I want say thanks again for the reviews and second for those of you, who were wondering about Mark, no he is not going to die, he actually has a major role in the next 2 chapters, so here is chapter 4 enjoy.

Phil sat in the bleachers, with his arms crossed, wondering if he should cancel the upcoming game. The ducks were all over the place. No one was making a single shot, and Wildwing's bad attitude was not helping the situation at all.

" All I want is one sign, just one sign, that will prove to me things are going to start looking up, is that so much to ask for."

When he heard Canard and Wildwing, start another shouting match, Phil shook his head and started to walk out, of the arena, when he saw a UPS man, carrying a medium sized package, walking towards him.

" Are you Phil Palmfeather?"

" Unfortunately, may I help you?"

" This is for you."

After the guy left, Phil opened the box and saw 2 thick envelopes, one addressed to Mallory and the other addressed to him and the team, but what he also noticed there was no forwarding address, on the package to Mallory.

" Great now some psycho wants me and my team, but at this point he could have us."

However when he flipped over the envelope, for the team, he saw the following address:

_Nosedive Flashbeak_

_Betty Ford Clinic_

_P.O. Box 1560_

_Rancho Mirage CA 92270_

Phil didn't realize he was crying, until he felt tears running down his cheeks.

" Oh kid, how did you know we needed this."

After sitting back down, he opened the package, and 2 letters came out, one addressed to the team and one addressed to him, so he opened his letter and started to read.

_Dear Phil,_

_Hi! How are you doing? I'm doing much better since the last time you saw me, which believe me is a huge improvement._

_How is the team? I hope you aren't bothering them too much with all those publicity stunts, because you know they hate them._

_In one of the many therapies I attend, we are starting to learn how to express our feelings, without trying to hide behind something that's harmful, so this is me expressing myself on paper, I know that word's I'm sorry just isn't enough, but that's all I can give right now, but I promise, as soon as I get home, I will be apologizing to you face to face and if I remember correctly I still owe you a new car._

_Love _

_Nosedive_

_P.S. There is a package for Mallory can you make sure she gets it hehehe._

When Phil finished reading his letter, he looked down and noticed the team was trying to make another play, so he wiped his eyes and made his way towards the ice.

" Wildwing we need to take a break, we're tired and hot."

Wildwing let out an angry sigh then nodded his head.

" Fine but only 5 minutes, we have a game on Saturday and we are not ready at all."

Duke slowly turned and spotted Phil sitting on the bench, with a smile on his face, and holding a box.

" Hey Phil, you look like, you just won the lottery, what's up?"

Phil smiled and motioned for the team to gather around him.

" No I didn't win the lottery, but I have something that might help us win on Saturday,"

" The Bulldogs play book?"

Shaking his head no, he pulled out the envelop, addressed to the team.

" it's a letter…from Nosedive."

For the first time, in a month, a sparkle started to show in the entire team, when Phil opened it up and started to read.

_Dear Team,_

_HI! First off I just want to say, I miss all of you, so much. I can't believe a whole month went by, and hopefully the next 2 months will go by just as fast, because I can't wait to see all of your shinning faces again._

_Wildwing, I hope you aren't giving everyone a hard time, and chewing their faces off, because of me not being there, and if you are I see lots of whipped cream in your future big bro. Oh and another thing bro, every morning I am up at 5, so that's double whipped cream for that too._

_Like I told Phil, in his letter, I am feeling much better and looking much better too. The doctors say I am improving everyday, which is a good thing._

_Every morning, myself, Mark, and Dr. Monroe go running and then hit the gym, because I am so out of shape, thanks to my bad habits, but I promise Canard, I will be ready for practice and battle as soon as I get back. When I'm not retraining, I'm in group therapy and one-on-one therapy, which I am learning so much about myself and my feelings, its unbelievable, and yes bro, it was hard at first, talking about growing up, but I met a friend named Mark, and he helped me see past all that and he was there for me when it got too much._

_I know a letter isn't the right way to start, but since this is all I have, right now, then I hope you can accept it. I am truly very sorry for everything I put you all through, and I hope you can find it in all of your hearts to forgive me. I realized I had a problem, the first time I walked through these doors, and I know you were all just trying to help me, and I am truly grateful. I love each of you very much and thank you for not giving up on me._

_Wildwing, I know we said some pretty nasty stuff , and you don't have to forgive me right away, and I will do whatever I have to do, to earn your trust, but I was kinda hoping I could be your baby brother again._

_Its getting late, so I have to run, but, I know you all have a game on Saturday, and even though I cant be there, I will be watching from here._

_Love and Miss you all_

_Dive_

_P.S. Mallory this is for you hehehe._

When Phil put the letter down, he looked up, and noticed there wasn't a dry eye among them.

" So Wildwing, should we write back and tell him how you have been acting, or should we be nice?"

Laughing and wiping his eyes, Wildwing looked at his team.

" Tell him, I'm already getting whipped cream, for him being up, so I might as well get double the dosage."

Laughing again, Phil handed Mallory her package.

" I guess this belongs to you."

After drying her eyes, Mallory opened the envelop and looked down, which caused her to laugh and cry, at the same time.

Tanya skated over to her, and put her hand on her shoulder.

" What is it?"

Reaching in the package, she pulled out, a huge rubber rat, which only cause more laughter and more tears.

" Oh Dive, I miss you."

Wildwing noticed for the first time, in over a month, everyone was getting along and laughing, so after canceling practice for the rest of the day, they all went out for dinner, to enjoy their good mood.

When everyone came home, they all went into their rooms to sleep, but not before saying a silent prayer of thanks, to their youngest member.


	5. The Game

_I am just having so much fun writing this story, new ideas keep forming in my head every day. Enjoy and please read/review_

" _Nosedive lets go, its almost time for the game to start."_

_Just then Nosedive flew into the lounge, with 2 bags of chips and a case of soda, and sat down, in between Mark and Dr. Monroe._

" _Thanks again for letting us watch the game doc."_

_Dr Monroe smiled and tried to get comfortable._

" _You are very welcome. Does your family know you are watching tonight?"_

" _Yup I wrote them 3 days ago."_

_Smiling at the teen's enthusiasm, the doctor looked at the TV and began to watch the game._

_The Locker Room_

" _Alright guys listen up, we had a rough couple of weeks, but tonight we are going to put that all behind us. Nosedive is doing good and even though he cant be here with us tonight, he is watching, so lets win this game for him."_

_The Mighty Ducks looked at their manager shouted " DUCKS ROCK"_

_Then skated out onto the ice to begin the game._

_The Game_

" _Ladies and Gentleman welcome to what is being called the GREATEST game this season. Tonight well see The Might Ducks take on The Washington Flyers, for a chance at the play off's."_

" _That's right Jim, but all eyes will be on The Mighty Ducks tonight. This is their first game since Nosedive Flashblade went into rehab, so lets see if they have what it takes to win without him playing."_

" _I hope so because rumor has it, they have been fighting like cats and dogs, since the young teen left, so we just have to wait and see what happens Don."_

Down on the ice, Wildwing and the captain of the flyers, Michael Hoffman skated towards each other and shook hands.

" How's your kid brother doing?"

" His doing much better thank you."

" Your welcome. Tell him we are all rooting for him."

" I will let him know."

Then the 2 goalies skated to their nets and the game began.

" _Duke passes the puke to Tanya, Tanya skates toward Mallory, Mallory takes the puke and it looks like she is going to score, but oh no she looses the puke to Flyers defense 33 Bill Trently. Bill then passes the puke to 23 Aaron Michaelson, looks like Aaron is going to score, but great save by Wildwing. It looks like Duke and Aaron are facing off…Aaron takes the puke from Duke, Canard takes the puke from Aaron, but oh no Canard as been pinned down by offense 43 Burke Rinaldi. Burke takes the puke and SCORE! Score is now 3-0. And it looks like it's the end of the 1st__ quarter."_

" You guys can beat them, you have done it before, so do it again."

The team looked at one another and skated back onto the ice.

" Wildwing I don't think we can do this."

Wildwing looked at Duke and nodded his head.

" Listen everyone, lets just try and win this for Nosedive ok."

Meanwhile back at the clinic, Nosedive grabbed his cell phone and started to dial.

" _Yeah what is it."_

" Phil its Dive, listen I need you to do me a really huge favor."

After the shock wore off, Phil started writing down instructions, then after promising that they will call him tomorrow, Phil hung up the phone and did what he was told.

" Hey ref, I call a time out and get Tanya and Duke over here now."

" _It looks like The Ducks are using their first time out of the night, wonder what's going on Don?"_

" _No clue Jim, lets just hope that whatever is going on, it will help the team."_

After handing the 2 ducks a piece of paper, Tanya and Duke skated towards Mallory and Grin and showed them.

" Listen the kid called Phil and made this suggestion, I say we should do it."

" Me too, it's a great play and it looks like it will be the only way we can win this game."

Mallory looked the play over and shrugged.

" How can it help, its only one play."

" According to Phil, we can do this more than one way, without the other team knowing."

Grin smiled and bowed his head.

" We should do this, it will be a good way to honor our little friend."

After agreeing and going over the paper one more time, the team skated over to their spots and began the game.

"_Mallory takes the puke, passes it over to Tanya, Tanya then passes it over to Duke, Duke passes it back to Mallory, Mallory passes it back to Grin. Grin skates toward the goalie net, looks like he is going to shoot, but wait he stops and it looks like he is waving to the Flyers goalie, who apparently is waving back. Then he shoots and SCORES! The game is now tie 3-3. Wow what a second quarter. I have a feeling things are starting to look up for the Ducks. Tanya now has the puke, passes it to Mallory. It looks like the 2 girls keep passing the puke back and forth. The 2 ladies get to the goalie net and again they stop right at the net. They are now looking at each other, nod their heads and they both raise their sticks and they both SCORE!_

_The score is now 6-3 Ducks are leading. What an interesting first half. Can't wait to see what happens during the second half."_

In the locker room, Wildwing and Canard just look at their team with confusion and bewilderment.

" What has gotten into all of you?"

" Yeah guys spill, what's going on?"

Duke looked at the others and tried really hard to keep a straight face." First off, I cant believe they actually worked, and I don't know about you, but I am now looking forward to the second half. Secondly, should we tell them?"

After all agreeing, Duke handed Wildwing, a piece of paper.

" This is what's going on."

While Wildwing was looking over the plays, Phil continued.

" Dive called me, and gave me these plays, he said they should help tonight."

Wildwing smiled and shook his head.

" Your insane baby bro. Since they are helping then why should we stop. Phil…how did he sound?"

Smiling, Phil turned towards his captain.

" He sounded a lot better then he did."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Wildwing and the Mighty Ducks went headed back towards the ice for the second half.

Meanwhile back at the clinic, Nosedive and his friends were cheering and dancing in the lounge, when the ducks scored another goal.

" That's my team. Come on guys you can do it, you can win it!"

Laughing at the teen, Dr. Monroe got an idea.

" hey Dive I'll make a little bet with you."

" Ok."

" The team win's you get to go to Anaheim tomorrow morning and visit with your family for the weekend, the team looses you have to do the dishes for 2 weeks."

Jumping up and down, while tears started forming, Dive stuck out his hand.

" Your on."

" _There is only 20 seconds left on the clock, and man oh man what a game this has been folks. The Ducks triumphed during this half of the game and if they can score, then they will make it to the playoffs. Now Tanya passes the puck to Grin. Grin passes it to Canard. Canard skates over to the net, he shoots and he SCORES! The Mighty Ducks win! They are going to the playoffs!."_

Down on the ice, Phil and the team were being interviewed.

" Mr. Palmfeather, tell us, how does this win feel tonight?"

" Words cant really describe how this feels right now."

" Rumor has it everyone has been at each other's throats, is that true?"

" Its just been a crazy 2 months for all of us, but we are back and stronger than ever."

" With Nosedive not able to be here, has it shown during practice as well as tonight's game."

" We all miss him very much and even though he couldn't be here, he did write to us and mentioned that he was going to watch it, so Nosedive, if you are still watching, this win is for you buddy. Come home soon."

Back at the clinic, when they turned off the tv, Dr Monroe handed Nosedive an envelope with a round trip airline ticket to Anaheim.

" The team won, so I suggest you sleep, because your flight leaves at 7am."

With more tears in his eyes, Nosedive jumped in the doctors arms, then ran into his room to pack on over night bag.

" I am going home, I cant believe I actually get to go home for a few days."

After making sure he packed everything he needed, Nosedive fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Yay he gets to go home, even if it is for a few days! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this. Im probably going to add the next chapter tomorrow, because I already know what I want to write.


	6. Coming Home Part One

After the taxi dropped Nosedive off, in front of the arena, all he could do was just stand at the main doors, because he was afraid to go in.

" This is a bad idea, I'm not ready to do this, I'm not ready to see them."

Half tempted to turn around and head back to the airport, Nosedive took a deep breath and walked into the building.

The first thing, Dive noticed was brown sheets covering 2 windows and a large sign, " Pardon our dust, we are remodeling."

" Great now I know this was a bad idea. Maybe I will stay with Trash and Mookie, and call everyone when I am getting ready to leave."

Realizing his breathing was coming and going rather quickly, Dive ran out of the building and into the sunshine.

"This is insane, this is my family, I shouldn't be acting like this."

So with all of his nerve, Nosedive got up, from the ground, and walked back into the building.

Instead of going down to see everyone, Dive decided to take a detour and walked into the rink. When he opened the door, a blast of cold air smacked in right in the face.

" Wow its a lot colder in here, when no one is around."

A part of him, wanted to go down on the ice, but the other part of him just wanted to sit.

' What the hell is wrong with me, why am I so scared? Maybe I should have called first, then maybe I wouldn't have been so nervous, but no I wanted to surprise them."

Just then Nosedive heard the door open and when he lifted his head, he spotted Phil, walking across the aisle, towards his office."

" Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?"

At first Nosedive gave him a funny look then realized he didn't know it was actually him, so he decided to play along.

" I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to come down here."

" Well just don't stay here too much longer, we don't want you getting sick."

Phil smiled then headed towards his office.

He was about 5 feet away from the door, when he suddenly stopped and slowly turned around.

" Dive…what are you doing here?"

" I guess if we are on good behavior for a long period of time, we are allowed to visit with family, so here I am…is that ok?"

Phil walked back over to the teen and pulled him into a hug.

" Of course its ok, now tell me everything!"

20 minutes later, they were still sitting in the stands, but this time laughing so hard, they were both in tears.

" Out of all the pranks you pulled, that one was certainly the best."

" I had to hide in my room for a week, because I was afraid she was gonna kill me."

" I know but the look on Mallory's face was still priceless, and every time we tried to get you to come out, she would always be there."

After finally able to calm down, Phil laid his hand on Dive's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

" Its been a long time since I heard you laugh like that, whatever you are doing down there, keep it up kid."

" Thanks Phil, and it does feel good laughing, I missed it."

" You know, you have to go down there eventually, you cant stay up here forever."

Nosedive looked at the ice and just stared.

" I know, I'm just scared…are they still mad?"

Phil smiled and got up from the chair.

" Why don't we go down and find out."

So very slowly the 2 friends made their way down to their home.

" Its been a long time since we slept it, man did it feel good."

Canard, Duke, and Grin were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking coffee, and just talking.

" It was well deserved. We showed true team spirit last night and I believe we are a team once again."

Canard and Duke looked at each other and shrugged, while Mallory and Tanya walked in

" Does Wildwing realize what time it is?"

" Yeah should we check on him?"

Canard looked up and gave the girls a hard glare.

" Everyone is too leave him alone. Wildwing has been through a lot, he needs all the rest he can get."

The team silently agreed and slowly they started to plan their day.

" Hey look who finally decided to join us for breakfast."

Wildwing just grunted and smacked Canard in the head, before grabbing himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

" Listen I just want to say last night was one of the best games we ever played and I'm proud of all of you."

Grin, who was now sitting on the floor, meditating, took a deep breath and sighed.

" Its little friend we should be thanking, after all it is because of him that we were able to win last night."

" You are absolutely right Grin, we should thank him…lets find Phil and give Dive a call."

They were about ready to get up, when Phil flew into the kitchen so fast, he almost ran into Grin.

" Stay right here, I have a surprise for you…Ill be right back."

Before anyone was able to say anything, Phil came back into the kitchen, but this time, with Nosedive.

Yes Nosedive is finally home for the weekend, and yes there is a cliffhanger, so what will happen…will they welcome him with open arms or….. I guess you are just going to have to read more and find out. Oh and I promise I will update sooner. Enjoy and read/review


	7. Small Reunion

Once the shock wore off, Duke was the first one to approach the teen.

" What are you doing here?"

" The doctors said I was well enough to visit, so I am here until Monday…if you all would have me? I mean I understand if you don't want me to be here, and I also understand if you are all still mad at me, so I can go ask Thrash and Mookie, if I could stay with them, and then maybe we could all get together tomorrow…"

Before Dive could get anything else out, Duke pulled him into his arms and gave him a big hug.

" I don't know about the others, but I would love to have you stay here, and to answer your question, I am not mad at you."

Pulling away and wiping away the tears, Nosedive smiled.

" Thanks Duke."

Mallory and Tanya were the next ones to walk over to Dive and they both gave him a hug.

" You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, this is your home too."

" Thanks ladies."

Canard and Grin didn't say anything, they just smiled and joined the small group hug.

After they all pulled apart, Nosedive glance over at his brother, who still couldn't believe his baby brother was standing in the room.

Misinterpreting his brothers silence, Nosedive cleared his throat, while fresh tears formed in his eyes.

" I know you are still pretty mad at everything that happened, and if there was anyway I could change time and fix everything I would, but I just want you to know how very sorry I am for putting you through all of it, and I just hope you can find it in your heart some day to forgive me."

Sniffling and trying to dry his eyes, Nosedive turned around and started to walk out of the room.

" Dive wait…"

When he slowly turned back around, Wildwing smiled and with tears in his eyes, as well, he raised his arms and Nosedive didn't stop running until he was safely in his big brothers arms.

" I'm so sorry, I promise I will never do anything like that again, just please forgive me, I cant stand it when you are mad at me. I just want to be your baby brother again, please let me be your baby brother again."

" Ssshh…its ok. You never stopped being my baby brother Dive, its ok and I know you are sorry and of course I forgive you."

The rest of the team including Phil, were still standing in the kitchen smiling, and watching the little family reunion take place.

After everybody calmed down and finished breakfast, they all filed into the living room and listened to Nosedive tell them everything about his treatments.

" So four days a week I have group therapy, and that's where we talk about anything under the sun and 5 days a week I have one on one therapy and that's when I talk about mostly Puckworld and growing up."

Phil nodded his head and sighed.

" Well it sounds like they keep you busy."

" You have to keep busy in a place like that…the last thing they want you to do is start thinking."

Canard, who was sitting across from the kid, leaned out and asked the question everyone else was afraid to ask.

" How are you feeling?"

Nosedive shifted and made sure he was looked at the entire team.

" I am going to be one hundred percent honest with each of you…I'm doing better than I have been. Detoxing was not fun and I was really sick for 2 weeks and once that was over, the depression hit, which was even worse, but all the doctors were there for me, every step of the way…and I made it. Are there is days where I have to put up a fight? Yes, but I don't give up…I fight harder."

Everyone just sat there is awe at their youngest team member. They couldn't believe that this was the same person, who 3 months ago, put jello and gummy worms in Mallory's boots. The child was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Tanya cleared her throat and started to laugh.

" What I would like to know is…where did you learn that play? We won last night because of that!"

Laughing, Nosedive got up and stretched.

" When we are not in therapy, we have a lot of time to ourselves, so when I am in my room, I watch old games and put plays together in my head, then after I write them down, me and 3 other people go out and play roller hockey, so I can see if the plays work and most of the time they do."

Duke got up, and laid a hand on the teens shoulder.

" Well keep it up because they work and we are very proud of you for coming up with it."

Hearing that the whole team was proud of him, a huge smile developed on Dive's face.

" Thanks guys…that means a lot."

After returning his brothers smile, Wildwing glanced at the clock then back at his brother.

" So we have you until Monday, do you have anything special planned or are you going to wing it?"

Scratching his head, Nosedive shrugged.

" Not really, I would like to see Thrash and Mookie and spend as much time with all of you as I can."

" Well how about you go unpack and then we will have a little game on the ice, and then once we are finished, you can call up Thrash and Mookie and they can come over for dinner."

After giving his brother another hug, Nosedive grabbed his bag and ran towards his room.

4 hours later Nosedive, Thrash, and Mookie were sitting around the table talking, laughing, and catching up, while the rest of the team moved to the garage.

" I cant believe I am saying this, but I actually missed them."

Canard looked at Mallory and smirked.

" Them…I missed every single noise they made during dinner."

Duke laughed then glanced over at Wildwing, who was sitting outside the door and listening to everything the kids said.

" Your awfully quiet Wildwing…everything ok?"

Wildwing nodded his head and smiled.

" Yeah…I'm just taking that whole scene in. Its been a long time since I saw him that happy and I just want to bottle it up and keep it with me."

Duke sighed then started to laugh when he saw Nosedive fall out of his chair because he was laughing so hard.

" He looks so much better than he did…I have a feeling everything is going to be ok now."

Wildwing smiled and the pair continued to watch the 3 best friends see who could squirt the most soda up their nose.

After Thrash and Mookie left, Wildwing was just sitting on his bed, getting ready to read a book, when Nosedive walked into his room.

" Hey baby bro…everything ok?"

Shuffling his feet, Nosedive looked down, at the ground.

" Yeah, but I was wondering…can I stay here tonight?"

Smiling and nodding his head, Nosedive jumped into the bed and under the covers.

" Boy does it feel good to actually sleep at home, in my nice warm bed?"

" Hey this is my nice warm bed, you are just borrowing it for the night."

Laughing Nosedive snuggled under the blankets and fell right to sleep, with a smile on his face.

Wildwing looked over at his brother, covered him up, then turned off the light and the 2 of them fell fast asleep.

I hope everyone likes this. I thought it was very cute. Don't worry Ill update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I just had so many idea's going through my head for this chapter, but here it is and I hope everyone enjoys it.

The next morning, while everyone was at breakfast, Nosedive was sitting in his room, debating how he was going to do this. During the night, Dive made a decision to tell Wildwing everything, from when he started using to when he walked into the clinic, but he just didn't have a clue on how to do it.

" I don't want to do this, but I have to start rebuilding the relationship we used to have, and if this is the only way to start then that's what I have to do."

So Nosedive rolled out of bed and looked for his brother.

Wildwing, Canard, and Phil were sitting around the table talking, when Duke came in with Nosedive.

" I found this cute kid outside, can we keep him?"

Wildwing looked up and smiled.

" I don't know, is he potty trained?"

Nosedive glared at his brother and threw a napkin at him.

" Ha ha ha very funny big bro."

Canard looked at clock and was shocked that it read 8:30 and Nosedive was up.

" Wow kid, I thought for sure you would sleep in today."

" Nah, once I got back to my room, I couldn't sleep anymore."

Phil looked up from the paper, and noticed Nosedive was still standing outside the kitchen.

" We don't bite Nosedive, you can come in."

" I know."

" Then why don't you sit down and have something to eat."

" I'm not that hungry."

" Then at least sit down, you're making my nervous."

" Actually if you are all not busy, I was wondering if I could talk to my brother alone in the living room."

Wildwing got up from the table and followed his brother into the other room.

When they walked into the room, Nosedive went to sit down, but because he was so nervous he got back up and started pacing.

" Baby bro, you're starting to worry me, what's going on?"

Nosedive stopped pacing and turned towards his brother.

" Before I begin, you have to promise me you will not interrupt me, because this is hard enough already, but I figure if I can tell strangers then I can tell you."

Afraid to say anything, but letting the worry increase, Wildwing nodded his head and after taking a deep breath, Nosedive began.

" You asked me questions 2 months ago that I claimed I didn't have the answers too, well I lied to you because I did have them and here they are…"

Nosedive walked over to his brother and sat down, making sure they were at eye level.

" Bobby was the first person to introduce me to drugs and they were sleeping pills. The first time I took them was the night Canard came back and we had that fight, I knew I couldn't sleep without something, so I took one pill. After the way I felt, when I woke up, I vowed never again, but by the time lunch came, my head and face were hurting so bad, that he gave me something called Fentanyl and yes when I came home from school that day I was high."

Nosedive took another deep breath and continued.

" I knew what I was doing the whole time. I also knew I had a problem, but that just scared me even more, so I did what I knew best, I drank and got high. I got the alcohol from a kid named Danny Hartman, he's my age, but he has a fake ID. The drugs, I got from all over the school, but mostly from a kid named Mickey Anderson, he sold to all the kids from school. The day of Bobby's funeral was when I first time I met them, and the night I was arrested was the last time I saw them."

Knowing he was probably freaking Wildwing out, because he started pacing again, Nosedive sat back down but across from him.

" Again I knew what I was doing during the trial, but I still couldn't believe that I had a problem, so I blamed all of you instead, and I know that hurt you and I am truly very sorry for that. You did the right thing, when you cleaned out my room and I am truly grateful for that. And I am also very sorry for what I said at the airport, it wasn't easy for you to watch me leave, and I just made it harder for you. I don't deserve you Wildwing, and I will do whatever I have to do to make you proud once again."

When Wildwing knew Nosedive was done, he pulled Nosedive into his lap and just held him.

" I am very proud of you and thank you so much for telling me. I love you so much baby bro."

" I love you too big bro."

That night, while the teen slept, Wildwing told everyone what he found out.

" Wow, so he just spilled his guts. I cant believe I am ever saying this, but I am so proud of him."

Wildwing glanced at Canard and laughed.

" Remember to tell him that."

While everyone was laughing, Nosedive snuck back into his room, and went to sleep, but with a smile on his face, because he knew that he was forgiven.


	9. Disaster Strikes

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, it was really hard to right the confession. I hope you all like this one as well, but I am warning you right now again if there is any kids reading this, I don't recommend you read this chapter and I am sorry for doing this, but with the road I am taking this, I have too. So enjoy.

As the horizon of Anaheim disappeared into the distance, Nosedive put his head back, closed his eyes, and thought about the good bye that took place just 20 minutes before.

_Flashback_

" _I can't believe how fast the weekend went by, I don't really want to say goodbye just yet."_

_Wildwing gave his brother another hug._

" _I know little bro, but just think how fast the next 2 months will go, you will be home for good before you can even blink."_

_Duke smiled and placed his hand on the teens shoulder._

" _Your brother's right Nosedive, you will be back with us soon."_

_Nosedive looked at his family and realized there were tears in all their eyes._

" _I don't remember much of the family I used to have with Wildwing and our parents, but I hope they were just like this. All of you are the greatest and I love each and every one of you with my whole heart."_

_Canard walked over to Nosedive and did something that shocked everyone, he pulled him into a hug and started to cry._

" _Trust me, there were days when it was just like this, and I am making a promise to you right now, that what you see right in front of you, well its going to be like this from now on."_

" _Thanks Canard."_

_After giving everyone one last hug, Nosedive walked through the terminal and got onto the plane._

_End Flashback_

When the plane landed, Nosedive grabbed his luggage and spotted Dr. Monroe waiting for him by the main entrance.

" Hey kid, welcome back!"

Nosedive smiled and gave the doctor a hug.

" Thank you so much for this weekend, I will never forget it."

" You are very welcome. Did you have a good time?"

" I did and the best part about everything is that my family forgives me for everything and I told my brother about everything and he is so proud of me."

" I'm thrilled to hear that and I am so happy for you."

As they drove back to the clinic, Nosedive realized Dr. Monroe got really quiet and seemed really nervous.

" Alright doc spill your guts, what's going on?"

Dr. Monroe adjusted his glasses and took a deep shaky breath.

" Alright, I wasn't going to mention anything until we arrived back at the clinic, but I didn't want you to be blindsided, so here it goes…Danny Hartman arrived at the hospital while you were away."

When Nosedive heard that name at first he thought maybe it was someone else, but as soon as the car pulled up and they got out, Mark was waiting for them along with Danny.

" Hey buddy, your back!"

Nosedive grabbed his bags and gave a short smile.

" Yeah I'm back."

Danny walked over to Nosedive and gave him a small wave.

" Hey Nosedive."

" Hey Danny. What are you doing here?"

" After everything happened with you and Bobby, I told my parents I needed help, so here I am."

" You came willingly?"

" Yeah, I didn't want to put my parents through the same thing Bobby's brother is going through."

Nosedive couldn't believe what he was hearing, Danny Hartman, who was a heavy alcoholic and druggie realized his problems, and he offered to go, while Nosedive was forced to go.

" Um if that's ok, I'm going to skip dinner and just get to bed."

So as fast as he could, Nosedive ran into his room, shut the door and just cried in his room.

A week later, Mark was the first one to notice, Dive's behavior. He seemed distant and sad all the time. He didn't want to participate in anything, so without him knowing Mark went to Dr Jacobson for help.

" I just don't know what to do, he's not himself doc, and every time I walk passed his room, I can hear him crying."

Dr Jacobson grabbed a file and sat on the desk, next to Mark.

" I know your worried, believe me I am too, but there is not much we can do until he comes to us.

" So I just have to sit here and do nothing?"

" Just let him know you are there for him, maybe by knowing you are there will help him open up."

Mark nodded his head and left the room more determined and upset then ever before.

Meanwhile Nosedive was sitting in his room, holding a picture of him and his brother.

" Oh bro, I'm sorry I put up a fight, instead of suggesting to come here."

Realizing that there were tears going down his cheeks, Nosedive opened up the drawer and picked up a knife.

" Danny was a heavy user and drinker and because of what happened to me, he went to his parents and begged them to send him here…why couldn't I have done that."

Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, Nosedive lifted the knife towards his wrist.

" I hope one day you could all forgive me for doing this, I love you so much Wildwing, Ill tell mom and dad you said hi."

Then very slowly he put the knife to his wrists and sliced.

Mark was walking around the kitchen, when his big brother instincts kicked in and he went to check on Nosedive.

When he got to the room, at first he knocked, but when there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and found Nosedive, on the floor unconscious with blood dripping from his wrist.

" NOSEDIVE…I NEED HELP NOW!"

Mark rushed into the room, grabbed a towel, and tried to cover up the blood.

" Nosedive come on buddy answer me, please don't be dead!"

Dr Monroe was walking around the hall when he heard the scream so he rushed into the room.

" Oh my god!"

Then he grabbed his phone and called the hospital at the clinic.

" This is Dr. Monroe, I need a stretcher here now, to room 24 and hurry."

When he put down the phone, he tried to make sure Dive still had a pulse.

" Come on kiddo show me a pulse, show me your still with us."

After checking a few uncomfortable minutes, Dive had a pulse, but it was very faint, but by the time the ambulance got there, his breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was fading.

" He lost a lot of blood, we need a transfusion done now. There's no time, we are loosing him fast."

After one of the nurses gave him CPR and was satisfied with the heartbeat and pulse rate, they rushed him to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the arena, the Mighty Ducks were practicing for their upcoming game, while Phil was trying to catch up on paperwork, when he got the phone call.

" Hello"

" _Mr. Palmfeather, this is Dr. Monroe."_

" Oh ok, how are you?"

" _Actually I'm not so good…this call is about Nosedive, he has been put on 48 hour suicide watch."_

All the color on Phil's face faded and he fell onto the nearest chair.

" What do you mean he's on a suicide watch."

" _Nosedive slit his left wrist. He lost a lot of blood, the doctor at the hospital is still trying to get him to regain consciousness."_

" When can we see him?"

" _I'm sorry, but that will just upset him even more so for right now, you are all unable to see him."_

" Wait a minute, what do you mean we can't see him!"

" _I am very sorry but you can't…"_

" Wait just a second here, you don't call someone up, tell them something like this and then say we cant see him!"

Realizing he was now shouting and the team was watching him, Phil got up and stormed into his office.

" What am I supposed to tell Wildwing, he's already pissed off strangers are taking care of his brother, this is just going to kill him."

" _I understand you are upset, believe me I do, but until Nosedive wakes up, there is nothing anyone can do."_

" Will you at least call us when he wakes up, so we can talk to him."

" _Of course."_

After hanging up the phone, Phil walked out of his office and slammed the door so hard, the glass, on his door shattered.

Noticing that their manager left his office and after hearing the breaking glass, the team skated over to the stands and joined their manager.

" Remind me never to meet you in a dark alley when you are pissed off."

Phil looked at Duke and just shook his head.

Mallory looked at his hands and noticed he was so upset he was shaking.

" Phil you look like you either want to cry, scream, or kill."

" I'll take all 3 for 300. That was Dr. Monroe on the phone."

Wildwing looked and Canard then Phil.

" Nosedive's doctor?"

" Yup."

" Why did he call?"

Knowing that there was going to be a huge explosion, Phil prepared himself before telling the team.

" Nosedive has been put on a 48 hour suicide watch because he slit his wrist."

Everyone gasped and Wildwing fell onto one of the steps.

" What…why?"

" Dr. Monroe didn't tell me, but here's the thing, we cant see him."

" What do you mean we cant go see him!"

" That's what the doctor told me."

" Like hell we are staying here, my brother needs me right now. Its bad enough complete strangers are taking care of this problem, but now apparently there is a bigger problem and I cant help him!"

" Wildwing I understand your upset believe me I do, but he promised that when Nosedive does wake up, he will have the kid call us so we could talk to him."

Wildwing put his hands through his hair, while Canard and Duke tried to comfort him.

" So this doctor expects us to wait here for a call."

Nodding his head Phil got up, and pulled Wildwing into a hug, which turned into a group hug.

Once the hug broke up, Grin looked at his watch then at his friends.

" Knowing that this is going to be a long night, I suggest we head down and make some coffee."

They all silently agreed and made their way down to coffee and a phone call.

I hope everyone likes this. Enjoy.


	10. Flashbacks

I am so sorry its taking me this long for me to update, but I have had writers block and it sucks, so hopefully this chapter will be ok.

After everyone left the ice, Wildwing walked straight into to his room to be alone. He needed to process everything that just happened, so he shut the door, turned off the lights, and laid down in bed.

" How could he do something like that…why would he do something like that? I can't stand this, I can't live like this anymore!"

Then with tears in his eyes, Wildwing went into a restless sleep.

While Wildwing was trying to sleep, the others were sitting in the living room, waiting for Phil's phone to ring.

" This is nuts, I can't sit here and wait for a phone call!"

Duke looked over at Mallory and sighed.

" There is nothing we can do sweetheart until the doc gives us some type of ok."

Phil got up and stretched.

" Mallory is right, I say if we don't hear from them in 2 hours we go down there ourselves and demand to see him."

Canard glanced at his watch, then looked at his team.

" Tanya how long will it take us to get there?"

" Well its almost 8 and if we wait the 2 hours then we should get there by midnight, 1:00 at the latest."

Canard rubbed his eyes and silently cursed under his breath.

" We'll wait the 2 hours. Phil find a hotel close to the clinic and book 2 rooms for the weekend. I'll tell Wildwing our plan and I suggest we all pack."

After everyone dispersed, Canard walked into Wildwing's room to get him up to speed, but when he walked in, he noticed his friend was laying in bed, with his arm draped over his eyes.

" I'm sorry if I woke you up."

" You didn't I was just trying to clear my head that's all…so what's up?"

Canard grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed.

" We still haven't heard from the doctor yet, so we decided if we don't hear anything in 2 hours we are going to fly down there and see him ourselves. Phil is booking 2 rooms for the weekend, so that gives us a chance to stay with him for awhile."

Wildwing nodded his head and glanced at his friend.

" Sounds like a good plan, but there is one slight problem…I'm not going with you."

Canard was expecting him to say many things, but he wasn't expecting to hear that.

" What do you mean you're not going?"

" I mean I'm not going with you."

" But Wildwing we are talking about Nosedive here…I thought this kid was your world, your life…he needs you right now."

Wildwing got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked out.

" Since the day Nosedive was born, he came first in my life. I put my life on hold so he could have a happy one and look how he repays me, by drinking, doing drugs, and attempting suicide…so at this point right now I am done caring for him and I hate him."

Canard sat there in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe those words came out of his best friends mouth.

"What should we tell him when he notices your gone?"

" Tell him anything you want to tell him, I don't give a damn."

After leaving the room, Canard told everyone what happened.

" He actually said he hated him?"

" I was there I heard him say it."

" So what do we do…we cant tell someone who just tried to kill himself that."

" I haven't thought that far ahead yet, so I don't know."

Phil glanced over to the calendar, the started counting on this fingers.

Grin looked at his manager with confusion.

" Phil what are you doing?"

" In 6 more months, this awful year will be over with…I don't think I can last that long."

Everyone silently agreed.

Two hours later, the team, minus their captain were piling into the Migrator for the long drive. When Canard went over to the drivers seat, Duke sat down next to him and buckled up.

" I'm guessing he didn't change his mind."

" Nope."

" Do you know what you are going to tell the kid?"

" Still haven't thought that far ahead yet."

So with one more quick glance towards the door, Canard started the engine and the Mighty Ducks made their way towards Rancho Mirage CA.

After the team left, Wildwing walked out of his room and sat down on the couch. He tried blocking out his mind, but no matter what he did, he could stop thinking of Nosedive.

" This is going to be a long weekend."

Closing his eyes, Wildwing leaned into the couch and without trying to fight it, he let his mind wonder.

Flashback

_Wildwing was 8 and Nosedive was 3 when their parents were killed. Nosedive didn't really understand what was going on, all he was told that his mommy and daddy went somewhere far away and that he wasn't going to see them anymore. Wildwing, on the other hand, understood everything perfectly. He knew he had to take care of his little brother, but he wasn't so sure if he was ready to grow up that fast._

_They were in the orphanage for a month when Wildwing first yelled at his baby brother._

" _Wildwing we go home now?"_

" _This is our home now._

" _Why?"_

" _Because mom and dad went far away."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because they got hurt really bad."_

" _Why?"_

" _Nosedive I don't know ok, why don't you play with your toys."_

" _But I wanna go home."_

_He didn't know why he said what he said, and the one of the head nurses told him he was just under a lot of stress, but the next thing he knew, he started yelling._

" _We cant go home and its all your fault anyway, if you didn't get sick, then mom and dad wouldn't have gotten into the car in the first place and we wouldn't be stuck here, and I wouldn't be stuck with you!"_

End flashback.

Wildwing immediately jumped up and opened his eyes.

" Oh all the memories we share, why did that one pop into my head."

Then he rubbed the back of his neck and started laughing.

" I apologized to Nosedive for 2 months after saying that…I still feel bad for that."

Realizing he didn't really eat anything, Wildwing got up to find something to eat. When he opened the fridge he spotted a package of cookie dough and just started to silently laugh.

Flashback

_Wildwing was 10 and Nosedive was 5 and they were staying with their 3__rd__ foster family. Wildwing really didn't trust them especially with Nosedive, so when he went over Canards house to play a game of hockey, Mrs. Scott decided to make cookies with Nosedive._

" _Do you want to help me?"_

" _Yay!"_

" _Ok, we are going to make chocolate chip cookies, so what we need is a bowl, sugar, flour, eggs, and chocolate chips."_

_After they started mixing the ingredients together, Mrs. Scott heard the phone ring, so leaving Nosedive alone in the kitchen, she grabbed the phone, but when she came back to the kitchen, Nosedive was on the floor, holding his right hand, crying, and the bowl of cookie dough all over the floor._

" _Nosedive honey what happened?"_

" _I wanted to help, but when I grabbed the bowl my hand hit the stove. My hand really hurts!"_

" _Its ok sweetie, everything will be ok."_

_When they reached the hospital, the nurse took Nosedive and Mr. Scott called the Vanderbeaks._

_When Wildwing got to the hospital, he spotted Nosedive laughing and making funny faces at their foster parents, but stopped when he spotted his brother._

" _Wildwing…look my hand is all red and swollen and bubbly, it looks really cool…wanna see!"_

_Laughing Wildwing shook his head then scooped up his brother into his arms._

End Flashback

Wildwing finished making his sandwich and sat down, but when he took one look at it, he wasn't that hungry so after putting it away, he walked out of the kitchen , but instead of going back to his room, he walked into Nosedives room. When he opened the door, he looked around the room then sat down on the bed.

" There were way to many close calls with him. Mom, dad do you miss him that much, do you want him that bad! Well guess what you cant have him, I wont let you take him away from me!"

Realizing he was talking to himself, Wildwing took a deep breath then collapsed on his brothers bed and cried.

Yay its finally done, I hope everyone likes it and I will update a lot sooner then I did before. Enjoy.


	11. The Visit

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, its just I had major writers block, but to make up for my lack of updating you all will be getting a double post, so here is the next chapter…I hope everyone likes it, I feel really good about it, so please read and review.

The following morning, The Mighty Ducks and their manager, found themselves standing outside The Betty Ford Clinic, trying to find the courage to walk in. Canard especially found it hard, because of Wildwing's absence.

" Just so you all are aware…I still have no clue what I am going to tell the kid."

Grin looked at his co captain and slowly bowed his head.

" Please give us the courage to go through this difficult day."

After taking a deep breath, Phil started walked towards the door.

" Come on guys…we can't stay out here all day."

So everyone took deep breaths and silently prayed, to whoever was listening, " Please let this go smoothly."

When they walked in, Phil walked over to the nurses station, while the team stayed in the waiting area.

" Excuse me…I was wondering if you could help me?"

The nurse looked up and gave a small smile.

" Sure what can I do for you?"

" My name is Phil Palmfeather, and I was wondering if you could contact Dr. Monroe, my family and I would like to talk to him."

" Sure hold on one second."

A few seconds later.

" Mr. Palmfeather, if you would like to have a seat in the waiting area, Dr. Monroe will be with you shortly."

" Thank you."

Then Phil turned around and headed back to his team.

" Just sit tight, and he will be here shortly."

The team nodded and started to get comfortable, when Dr. Monroe approached them.

" Hi…you all must be The Mighty Ducks…I'm Dr. Monroe, please lets step into my office."

After the introductions, and everyone was seated, Duke started the conversation.

" I know you told us to wait and not to come down, but this kid means too much to us, we couldn't just wait by a phone."

" I completely understand Duke, and I'm glad you didn't listen, this shows me that you all care, however there is one person I don't see?"

Canard leaned forward into the chair.

" His brother is going through a lot right now and due to recent events, Wildwing felt that it would be better if he stayed behind."

" So how are you going to explain that to Nosedive?"

Canard gave a small laugh and smiled.

" I don't know yet…my mind hasn't thought that far ahead."

Dr Monroe returned the smile.

" Again that is totally understandable. Now I'm sure you all have questions, so let me try and explain things without the questions. The reason why Nosedive did what he did was because there is someone here, who played a part in Nosedive's past with drugs and alcohol. Unfortunately, due to laws, I can't revile the name, but what I can tell you is he was a heavy user and he saw what Nosedive went through and he also saw what Bobby went through, so he voluntarily came here, unlike Nosedive, who was forced…"

" So the kid felt like he let all of us down?"

" Exactly Tanya, that's what he felt. The good news is, this will not affect his stay here, which means when we feel he is ready to be discharged, he will be discharged and from the way I see it, it will be the normal time. However there is bad news…when we have a patient who attempts suicide, we usually put them on an antidepressant, but due to Nosedive's drug usage, I am not allowed to."

Everyone just looked at each other trying to read the other person's mind, while Dr. Monroe continued.

" Nosedive has shown incredible progress within the 2 months he's been here, and I can honestly say, when it's his time to leave, I will miss him."

Feeling a lot better, since they walked in, the ducks and Phil smiled.

" Can we see him?"

" Yes, but only one of you."

After everyone agreed on Canard, the co captain took a deep shaky breath and made his way to the teens room, while the rest stayed with the doctor.

When he reached the room, Canard slowly opened the door and saw Nosedive sitting up in bed, watching Berney the Bear.

" Don't you know that stuff will rot your brain?"

Nosedive slowly turned his head and gave a huge smile.

" Canard…what are you doing here?"

After hugging, Canard grabbed a chair and set it down by the bed.

" We were in the neighborhood so thought of dripping by for a visit."

Nosedive's face lit up when he heard the word "we"

" What do you mean we…"

" The team and Phil."

" Wildwing is here."

" Actually he is not here?"

Nosedive's face fell when he heard that."

" Why?"

" Uh…the reason why he isn't here is because…he's…"

" He's mad huh?"

" He's not mad, he's just disappointed, and he felt that it would be better if he stayed home."

" Oh…ok."

After a few minutes of silence, Nosedive turned off the TV and stared at the wall, while Canard started playing with the edge of the blanket.

" So how are you feeling?"

" I'm tired, but I guess that's normal after loosing a lot of blood."

" Ok. Oh and we talked to your doctor and he said that this little stunt isn't going to effect you going home, so if you continue to make the progress that you are making, you will be able to go home next month."

After hearing that, Nosedives face lit up.

" Oh good…I was a little worried."

" Nosedive the doctor also told us the reason…and take it from someone who watched you grow up…I don't care how you got here, whether it was by force or voluntarily…as long as you are here getting help, that's all we ask for."

Just then Mallory and Duke poked their head in the door.

" Hey don't hog him all to yourself, we would like to see him too."

Laughing, Canard let the rest of the team in, so Nosedive could spend time with his family.

After getting a tour around the clinic and introducing them to some of the friends he made, they made their way back to his room, so Nosedive could rest.

" Thank you so much for being here guys, you have no clue how much this means to me."

Duke smiled and wrapped his arm around the kids shoulder.

" You are very welcome…and don't worry about your brother, when things start to calm down, he will come around."

Nosedive nodded his head, then looked at the clock.

" What time are you guys heading back?"

Phil was the one who smiled.

" Well we figure Sunday. I mean we have never been to this part of California before, so we decided to stick around for a few days."

When Nosedive heard that, he jumped out of bed and ran right into Phil's arms.

" Thank you so much."

Phil returned the hug with equal force while tears started to form under his eyes.

" Well we better get going, so you get some rest and we will see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Nosedive hugged each of his team mates and after they left, he finally started to feel better.


	12. Everything will be Alright

I hope this chapter is ok, it took me a long time to write this. Enjoy and please read and review. Also before I forget to mention, this chapter is a songfic…the song is called " Save You" by Kelly Clarkson.

After the team gave their final goodbyes, Nosedive laid back down and pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He was thrilled when the ducks came to see him and when they agreed to stay for the entire weekend, he couldn't have been happier…so why was he so miserable at the same time?

When he still couldn't figure it out, the teen gave a frustrated sigh and turned on the TV for some type of distraction. After flipping through the channels for a bit, Nosedive came across the show " Boy Meets World" so he made himself comfortable and began to watch.

The episode was half way over, when Nosedive started to realize what was wrong. It was his big brother. His big brother wasn't there. Nosedive was surprised it took him this long to understand the problem.

" Are you ashamed of me that much big bro, that you couldn't even visit me?"

In Nosedives eyes, Wildwing was much more than a big brother…he was a…protector from bullies and shadows that went bump in the night. He was a teacher because he was always learning new things from this big bro. But most of all, Wildwing was always there to give advice, bail him out of trouble, or just listen to him, when no one else would. Nosedive was so grateful to have Wildwing in his life, but he still couldn't figure out why his only family member wasn't there to see him.

The young teen was looking at the window, when one of the characters said something that made him pay attention…" No matter what happens you will always be my big brother and I will always have your back."

After hearing that line, Nosedive finally started to understand what was going on.

" That's why he isn't here…I have never been there for him! Wildwing was always there for me what matter what the situation was, but when have I ever been there for him….when did I ever say thank you for everything he has done for me!"

Then Nosedive looked around the hospital room and just groaned.

" This is how I repay the person, who took on the role of both parents and a sibling…I make his life a living hell by drinking, overdosing on drugs, and attempting suicide. I have to make this up to him!"

" _I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this_

_And deep down inside, you know its killing me._

_I can call, wish you well, and try to change this,_

_But nothing I can say would change anything."_

Nosedive tried for the longest time to think of incidents when he was there for his brother, but his mind came up blank, and that worried and upset him.

" Come on there has to be something. I mean I admit when we were on Puckworld, I did get into a lot of mischief and I never really did get along with his best friend…but how come I don't remember."

Nosedive was too deep in thought that he didn't hear Dr Monroe walk into the room.

" Nosedive are you alright…you look like you're going to be sick?"

Nosedive just looked at his doctor and started to cry.

" I don't remember ever being there for my brother. Wildwing has done so much for me and look how I repay him."

" _Where were my senses? I left them all behind._

_Why did I turn away, away._

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you, I'm not going nowhere _

_I wish I could say to you, its gonna be alright."_

Dr Monroe walked over to the teen and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Nosedive, you have always been there for him, its just hard right now to remember exact facts because of everything that's on your mind."

" But he is my brother, he should always be on my mind, he should come first. When it comes to Wildwing, the first thing on his mind from the moment he wakes up to the time he goes to bed is me…not the team…not a game…me."

Dr Monroe just stared at the kid, while Nosedive continued his venting.

" When we were growing up, Wildwing made sure I was happy no matter what. He never ever let any of our foster mom's take care of me until he knew they could be trusted. He always took me skating with him and his friends, even when they gave him grief about it. During the invasion, when Canard and the team found us, Wildwing made sure I was able to come along, even though Canard said no."

Nosedive's voice started to break and fresh tears started to fill his eyes.

" But what did I do for him? I didn't do anything when his best friend ended up lost….I pushed buttons and disobeyed rules when all he was trying to do was look out for my well being. Instead of agreeing with him whenever he said don't do this or don't go here, I always caused a fight. Wildwing didn't ask to be both a parent and a brother…those roles were forced on him…and instead of making it easier for him, I made it worse."

" _I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded_

_Went away cause I didn't want to face the truth_

_Reaching out, reach for me empty handed_

_You don't know if I care. You're trying to find the proof."_

Dr. Monroe just sat there in shock while he was listening to this teenager pour out all of his confusion. He had a feeling Nosedive was always holding something back, while they were in their sessions, but he never imagined it would be this.

" Dr. Monroe…I want to look at my brother and tell him everything is going to be ok…but I don't know how to do that…I don't know how to be a better brother to do that. Back home, in Anaheim, every morning, before I would leave for school, he would always say I love you. Every night, before I went to bed, again he would always say I love you….I don't remember ever saying I love you back."

"_There were times I wonder could I have eased your pain?_

_Why did I turn away, away._

_I wish I could save you._

_I wish I could say to you, I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you,_

_Its gonna be alright, its gonna be alright."_

Once Nosedive started to calm down, Dr. Monroe put his arm around the teens shoulder.

" Nosedive in the 2 months you have been here, this is the first time I have ever heard you open up like this. You try and brush off everything that happens to you, just so the people around you can be happy. Nosedive you are there for your brother, even though you don't think you are…"

" But I don't remember…"

" Nosedive listen to me…whenever you feel everyone around is tense, what do you do?"

" Pull a prank."

" And what does that do…besides get Mallory angry?"

" It calms everyone down."

" And when everyone is down and depressed because you either lost a game or Dragonus is giving you all a hard time, what do you do?"

" Tell a joke."

" And what does that do?"

" It gets everyone to laugh and forget what's bothering them."

" See…you are there for your brother, whether you realize it or not. Sure you don't say I love you, granted it is nice, but he doesn't look to you for that. Wildwing looks to you for laughter and that calms him down. As long as he sees you being a kid, he knows he is doing something right."

" Yeah but…look what I did…look where I am."

" Nosedive…when you were home, what did Wildwing say?"

" I forgive you."

" And the night you left, what did he say?"

" I love you."

" He doesn't care about where you are or what you did…all he cares about is you."

" _We can pretend nothing's changed_

_Pretend it's all the same and there will be no pain tonight."_

For the longest time, Nosedive just looked out the hospital window while trying to process what the doctor just said, when he started to remember times when Wildwing asked him to tell a joke, or times when Mallory was chasing him after pulling a prank and Wildwing sat there laughing so hard he would be crying.

" You know what doc…?"

" What?"

" Everything is gonna be alright."

" _Im not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_Its gonna be alright, its gonna be alright."_

Finally this is done, it took me so long to write this. And I promise to all my fellow readers I will not take me this long to update again I promise.


	13. Progress in the Making

See I told you it wont take me forever to update this time, because now that I have the last 2 chapters out of the way, everything is starting to come together again. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy.

The next morning, with the doctors permission, Phil and the ducks were able spend the day with Nosedive, outside of the hospital, so they all decided to make the day absolutely perfect for him, by first taking him out for breakfast, then doing whatever he felt like doing. While they were sitting around the table waiting for their food, Nosedive looked at his friends and smiled.

" I just want to say thank you. All of you are the best."

Mallory wrapped her arm around him and gave him a small hug.

" As long as you keep that smile on your face then that's all that matters to us."

Hearing that Nosedive gave a bigger smile.

" I just wish Wildwing was here."

Phil gave the teen a sad smile.

" I know you do Nosedive and believe me we wish he was here too."

Nosedive took a deep shaky breath and tried to finish his meal, but the more he thought of Wildwing, the more his stomach got upset.

" I really miss him."

" We know kid, believe me we know."

When everyone left the restaurant, Duke walked over to Nosedive.

' So kid what would you like to do next?"

Nosedive looked at his watch, then looked around the town.

" What time do we have to go back?"

" Dr. Monroe said you have to be back before 9, so we pretty much have all day to spend together."

Nosedive nodded then looked around again.

" Well I have been gaining weight so unfortunately some of my clothes don't fit….so can we go shopping?"

Mallory and Tanya's eyes lit up when they heard the word shopping, so they both grabbed the young teen's hand and dragged him to the nearest clothing store, before the rest of the team could protest.

However before they could even walk into a store 3 kids ran over to the group.

" Wow I cant believe it's Nosedive. Are you feeling better?"

Nosedive smiled and knelt down next to the 3 boys.

" Yes I am feeling much better thank you."

The one boy smiled and hugged the teen.

" You are very welcome. You are my favorite player. I hope you come back and play real fast."

" Thank you, What's your name?"

" Nicholas, but everyone calls me Nick."

" Well Nick, guess what…that's my middle name."

Nick's whole face lit up when he heard that, which caused Nosedive to laugh."

" Yeah it's true and sometimes when my brother gets really over protective, not only so I hear my first name, but I also here my middle name too."

" That's how my brother is too."

" Would you and your friends like an autograph?"

" Sure!"

Well before anyone knew it, their shopping trip turned into an autograph session, which no one really complained about.

Once their little session was over with, and Nosedive said goodbye to his new friends, Duke led them to a clothing store for teens called Rue 21, where Nosedive started trying on clothes, with the help of Mallory and Duke, while the rest waited for them to finish.

" Nosedive looked like he was having a lot of fun earlier, hell I was even having fun."

Canard laughed and started looking at a magazine.

" The only reason why you were having fun was because you were even signing autographs, but you are right Nosedive did look like his old self back there.

While Nosedive was in the fitting room trying on a pair of jeans and a shirt that Canard picked out, Phil's cell phone started to ring.

" Hello."

" Hey Phil."

" Well if it isn't mister doom and gloom himself."

When Canard looked over at Phil, with a confused expression on his face, Phil mouthed "Wildwing" Canard nodded his head and slowly made his way to the fitting rooms.

" Very funny Phil. So what are you guys up too?"

" Just clothes shopping with Nosedive. Some of his clothes don't fit him anymore and he wanted to go shopping, so here we are."

There was a slight pause then a shocked response.

" Nosedive is out of the hospital…after what he did?"

" Yeah why wouldn't he be?"

" I don't know…how is he?"

" He's good, still a little pale though, but he is out in the sun, his color should come back."

" Good…can I talk to him?"

Phil was about to respond, when he heard Mallory give a loud shriek and Nosedive came running out of the dressing room laughing.

" Actually he is being chased by Mallory right now, but I can make sure he calls you later."

Trying not to sound disappointed Wildwing finished the conversation and after hanging up, Phil shook his head laughing while paying for the clothes Nosedive threw at him and Canard.

When they finally found them, Nosedive was rolling around in the grass, while Mallory and Tanya were tickling him like crazy.

" Ok….please….stop….I cant breath…I'm sorry, and I will never do that again."

Satisfied Mallory and Tanya stopped tickling and help the kid up.

" What did he do anyway?"

Mallory opened her purse and took out a giant sized rubber snake with a rat's tail in its mouth.

" Kid that is your best gag yet."

Trying to catch his breath from all the laughing, Nosedive leaned on Grin.

" Thanks Phil. So now what do we want to do?"

Grin noticed a hot dog cart by one of the entrances.

" Why don't we get some hot dogs and a picnic?"

After a chorus of " year's" were heard, they bought some hot dogs then walked over to a pond, sat down on the grass, and enjoyed each other's company.

Before anyone knew it, they were heading back to the clinic to drop Nosedive off.

" Thank you so much for today, I really needed it."

Everyone smiled and gave Nosedive one last hug, before he went inside.

" Oh kid, before I forget to tell you, Wildwing called earlier today, I would have handed you the phone, but you were busy running for your life…so if you are able to, give him a call back."

After giving it a little thought, Nosedive shook his head no.

" Not tonight, but I will soon…ok I should get inside, but will you all stop by before you leave tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded and Nosedive headed back inside the clinic while the team drove back to their hotel room.

The following morning, Nosedive, Mark, Dr. Monroe, and the team were saying their goodbyes.

" Now Mark, we are leaving you in charge of this wild child, until he is able to come home. Make sure he doesn't get into any monkey business, and he also has a tendency to touch the stove, so make sure he doesn't to that too."

Mark laughed then shook Phil's hand.

" I will watch him like a hawk."

Nosedive jumped into Phil's arms and started to silently cry.

" Thank you again for everything Phil."

Noticing he was crying as well, Phil just hugged the teen harder.

" Now you listen to me, no more doing stupid stuff you hear. We love you way to much, don't ever forget that."

Nosedive nodded into his shoulder then slowly pulled away.

" I love all of you so much, I hope you all understand that."

Everyone nodded then Duke pulled Nosedive into a group hug.

" We all love you too kid, and we hope you understand that as well."

Nosedive wiped away his tears, then pulled out an envelop and handed it to Canard.

" Can you please make sure Wildwing gets this…its kind of important."

Canard nodded, then the team piled into the aerowing and flew off.

2 hours later, Wildwing was laying on the couch flipping through the channels when he heard the front door open and saw the team walk in.

" Hey mister doom and gloom is awake already."

Wildwing grabbed a pillow and threw it at Canard's face.

" Shut up. How is everyone?"

Mallory put her bag on the floor and laid down on the floor.

" Exhausted, it was a long weekend."

Wildwing laughed and joined the rest of the team in the kitchen.

" How is he?"

Grin pored himself a cup of coffee then sat down.

" Little friend has finally found his path in the tunnel of darkness."

Wildwing looked at Grin, then looked over at the rest.

" What big guy is trying to say is Nosedive's going to be ok. However due to the pill addiction they cant give him anything for the depression, but with the way he was acting yesterday, I am going to say he pretty much has that beat down."

Wildwing nodded his head then asked the million dollar question.

" Was he mad that I wasn't there?"

Everyone looked at each other then glanced back at their team leader.

" No, but he was disappointed."

Wildwing looked at Phil and sighed.

" Are you guys mad that I wasn't there?"

Picking up his bag and tossing it over his shoulder, Phil looked over at his team's captain.

" No, but we are also disappointed."

Then Phil, Duke, Grin, and Tanya walked out of the kitchen leaving just Wildwing and Canard.

" Listen I am going to take a hot shower, then I'm going to bed, because I had a long weekend, but before I go this is for you."

Canard handed Wildwing the envelop then walked out of the room.

Wildwing walked back over to the couch and sat down.

" What do they expect me to do…"

Then Wildwing took a deep breath, opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Wildwing,_

" _I know I'm going to ask a stupid question, but how are you? Phil told me you called him and wanted to talk, but since I was to busy, I figured I would write to you instead. _

_First off I want you to understand something right now, I am not mad at you for not being here, it would have been nice, but I am not mad, because I finally understand why you decided not to come. Ever since I can remember, you have always been there for me, no matter what the situation was. You put your own happiness aside just so I could be happy, and I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me._

_I also understand the many roles you have to play. You play a team captain, always guiding us on and off the ice. You play a big brother, always bailing me out of trouble and teaching me about girls. You also have to play the role of a parent, always giving me rules to make sure I am safe and unharmed. You were never asked to play that role, but you took it anyway._

_I don't think I ever said thank you for doing everything for me, so I am saying thank you now. Thank you for being a leader, being a big brother, and most of all for being a parent._

_I am truly sorry for everything I put you through and for breaking the relationship we used to have. So I am making a promise to you right now, that from now on, what you say goes…you give me a curfew I will abide by it, you tell me no, I will abide by it, because I know now, you are not saying that to be mean, but to keep me safe. _

_I swear to you, we will have the close relationship we used to have, you have the word of your team member, your brother, and your son ( You are considered a parent so it fits)_

_Love Forever_

_Nosedive Nicholas._


	14. Family Love

Wow 30 reviews, thank you so much. I am grateful everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. What I can say is that by the way this story is going, I'm prolly going to be finishing this up soon, but don't worry part 3 in my series is going to be just as good and emotional as this one is. Well here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy.

Wildwing was sitting on the couch in complete shock, he didn't know his brother could write something like this. A part of him wanted to just start crying, while the other part of him wanted to hold his baby brother in his arms and never let him go. He started re reading the letter over again, when he over heard a voice behind him.

" I'm guessing that letter is pretty important?"

Wildwing just nodded, while Duke walked over to his captain.

" Your hands are shaking…are you ok?"

Wildwing just handed Duke the letter then started pacing back and forth across the room.

" I don't know what to do Duke…I just don't know what to do."

" Well first off…if anyone ever wrote me something like this…I would probably hug them."

Wildwing just gave a frustrated sigh and continued pacing.

" But how can I do that…he needs to be here for me to do that….and he's not."

Duke got up and marched over to the stricken adult.

" Then go to him…it only takes 2 hours to get there and besides we don't have a game until Sunday…spend a couple of days with him. Its what you both need."

Wildwing looked over at the ex thief, glanced over at the clock, then ran into his room to pack.

" I'll be gone for a few days, Canard is in charge until I get back…only call me if someone is either dead, the pond is on fire, or the city is being destroyed!"

Duke laughed while his captain grabbed the keys to the aerowing and ran to the garage.

He wasn't up in the air ten minutes when his cell phone started to go off.

" Someone could not be dead already."

" I was just letting you know, you are staying at the Clarion Hotel, its 10 minutes away from the clinic."

" Thanks Phil."

Then Wildwing took a deep breath and tried concentrating on his flying.

2 hours later, Mark was trying really hard to keep Nosedive's spirits up, so he decided to take him to one of the courts and play roller hockey.

" See I knew you could make that shot."

Nosedive took a large gulp of water then skated back onto the court.

" It wasn't that hard actually, all you have to do is measure the distance from the net to where you are standing."

Mark laughed and skated over to the teen.

" Whatever you say kid…whatever you say."

Mark was about to suggest they go back inside, when he spotted to figures walking towards him. One he recognized as Dr. Monroe, and the other he could quite place, but as they got closer, Mark remembered him immediately.

" Hey Dive…can I ask you a question?"

Dive started skating backwards while listening to Mark.

" Sure what's up?"

" If you were able to wish for 2 things right now, what would they be?"

Nosedive laughed and continued skating.

" Oh that's easy…my first wish would be to go home for good…and my second wish would be to see my brother."

" If you were able to chose the latter in that statement…would you?"

Nosedive can to an abrupt stop and stared at Mark.

" What are you talking about?"

Mark then turned around and pointed down the hill and when Nosedive followed Mark's gaze he came face to face with his big brother.

At first Nosedive didn't know what to do. He thought it was a dream, so he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, Wildwing and Dr. Monroe were still walking towards them. After standing, without making any noise or movement for 5 minutes, a huge smile filled the teens face

" WILDWING!"

Then he took off running and didn't stop until he was scooped up into his brother's arms.

Wildwing had to steady himself because he wasn't quite prepared for a quick catch.

" Whoa…take it easy kid, I'm not as young as a used to be…my body cant take that much force."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Nosedive refused to let go.

" I cant believe you're here…what are you doing here…how long are you here until…"

Hearing all the questions at once, Wildwing laughed harder.

" First off, let me put you down, because no offence you're killing my back. Now as for your million questions…I am here to see you and I have to be back on Wednesday because we have a game on Sunday."

Nosedive wiped his eyes and continued to stare at his brother.

" I know why you're here, but why are you here?"

Wildwing smiled and took his baby brother's hand.

" The letter you wrote me, sounded like it came from a 26 year old not a 16 year old, so I had to make sure for myself that you are still 16."

Laughing and sniffling at the same time, Nosedive threw his arms around his brother's waist and refused to let go.

" I promise I am going to make things right between us…you need me Wildwing and I am so sorry I wasn't there for you…but from now on I am going to behave and I am going to listen to you and I am going to be a perfect angel."

" Yeah…sure you are."

Nosedive looked over his shoulder and spotted Mark coming down the hill.

" Wildwing this is Mark…he's been helping deal with things, while we are here."

Trying to shake his hand and hold his kid brother up was interesting, but he managed.

" Thank you for being here for him, when I cant be."

" Your welcome and don't mention it, I'm a big brother too, so I know what younger siblings go through."

After Dr. Monroe gave Wildwing a tour of the clinic and gave him a complete progress report on Nosedive's progress, Wildwing took Nosedive out for lunch at the same diner the team took him to, when they were there.

" Why do you keep giving me the same strange looks, Grin and Phil gave me?"

Wildwing took a sip of water then cleared his throat.

" Because when I look at you, I don't see dark circles and bags under your eyes, I don't see a skinny kid, who looks like he can pass for an 30 year old anorexic…I see a big bright blue eyes, a smile that lights up your whole face…I see my 16 year old brother."

Smiling and trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, Nosedive took a sip of ice tea and laughed.

" Yah well….you better get used to it, because this super cool good looking teen is here to stay."

Wildwing just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" I didn't say that to boost your confidence level so bring that big head of your down a notch."

" Your just jealous because I have my good looks back and you are going bald."

Wildwing just laughed and thought to himself

" My baby brother is back…thank god."

While they were walking around the little town, Wildwing spotted at joke store then remembered something.

" So you are going to be a perfect angel huh?"

Nosedive smiled and nodded his head

" Yup, no more getting into trouble."

" Ok…so do you want me to clean out your room, when I get home?"

Nosedive stopped and stared at his brother.

" Why would you clean my room?"

"Well since you did declare you will be a "perfect angel" then you don't need your stash of silly string, rubber spiders, neon color hair dye, and all your other stuff you have."

Nosedive stared out in horror after hearing that.

" Did I say perfect angel…well what I meant to say was good kid…yeah good kid."

" Good kid huh…so I'm guessing that's a no on cleaning your room?"

Quickly nodding his head yes, Wildwing burst out laughing and wrapped his arm around his baby brothers shoulder.

" You are one in a million baby bro."

After they left the joke shop with more goodies for Dive's collection, they piled back into the car and headed to the Clarion Hotel.

" Why are we at the hotel?"

Wildwing looked over at his brother and smiled.

" Didn't I tell you…must have slipped my mind…since I am a family member, Dr. Monroe is letting you spend the night here."

Nosedive's whole face lit up when he heard that.

" Really I can stay with you?"

Wildwing nodded his head, and Nosedive jumped into his brother's arms.

" Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Wildwing just held him tighter.

" Your welcome baby bro. Now since its almost dinner time, what do you say we hit the drive through at McDonalds then rent some movies and stay in tonight."

" Sounds perfect."

After getting settled into the room, Wildwing and Nosedive laid across the bed to start their movie marathon, but as the first movie progressed, Wildwing noticed his brother getting very quiet, so when he looked down, Nosedive has his head on his big brother's lap and was sound asleep. Smiling and laughing softly, Wildwing gently pulled his brother up onto the pillow and wrapped his arms protectively around him, while Nosedive snuggled into his chest.

" I love you too baby bro."


	15. Comedy Relief

**AN: This is not a "song fic" chapter, this is just Nosedive singing in the shower. I do not own the rights to James Blunt or his song 1973 nor do I own the rights to Elvis Presley and his song Viva Las Vegas.**

When Nosedive woke up the next morning he noticed two things, the bed was empty and his brother was nowhere to be found. So after thinking he probably went to grab breakfast, Nosedive climbed out of bed, turned the TV on to a music channel, then decided to take a long relaxing shower.

5 minutes later, Wildwing walked into the room, carrying a take-out bag from Denny's.

" Nosedive I have breakfast…."

Realizing his brother was in the shower, Wildwing started clearing off the little table, so they could have something to eat on. He was half way done, when he heard something coming from the bathroom.

" _I would call you up, every Saturday night_

_And we both stay out 'til the morning light_

_And we sang, " Here we go again"_

_And though time goes by, I will always be_

_In a club with you in 1973_

_Singing " Here we go again."_

Finally understand that his brother was actually singing in the shower, Wildwing wanted to burst out laughing, but instead he quietly sat down, on the other bed, and patiently waited to his little brother.

When Nosedive finished singing the song, that was playing on TV, Wildwing thought, he would finally come out, but when the next song came on, a song he didn't think his brother knew, Nosedive started belting out the words as loud as he could

" _How I wish there were more than 24 hours in a day_

_Cause even if there were forty more_

_I wouldn't sleep a minute away._

_Oh, there's blackjack, and poker, and the roulette wheel_

_A fortune won and lost on every deal._

_All you need is a stone heart and nerves of steel._

_Viva Las Vegas."_

Wildwing was now on the floor, laughing hysterically. Its been a long time since he heard his brother sing and not that he was a bad singer, he was actually really good, but the fact that he was singing Elvis, just cracked him up.

When he heard Nosedive come out of the bathroom, Wildwing got himself up quickly and sat back down on the bed, but now not only was Nosedive still singing but he was now dancing and that brought him into another fit of laughter.

Meanwhile, Nosedive had no clue his brother was back, so when he came out and noticed his brother was sitting behind him, he knew Wildwing heard him, so instead of getting mad, Nosedive curled his bangs, grabbed the brush and did the next best thing…he serenaded his big brother.

" I'm gonna keep on the run

I'm gonna have me some fun

If it costs me my very last dime

If I wind up broke well

I'll always remember that I had a swingin time.

I'm gonna give it everything I got

Lady luck, please let the dice stay hot

Let me shoot a seven with every shot

Viva Las Vegas."

Clapping and wiping the tears away, Wildwing shook his head and walked over to his brother.

" You are something else baby bro…what that something else is, I have no clue."

Nosedive just shrugged and walked over to the table.

" I don't know either, but I think that's why I was brought here."

Joining his brother at the table, Wildwing raised his eyebrow at what Nosedive said.

" What do you mean?"

" I think that my gift is to make everyone laugh, when the going gets tough. I mean the team looks to you for leadership, we look to Mallory for tactics, Duke for a quick getaway, Tanya for new gadgets, and Grin for inner peace. Me on the other hand, you all look to me for entertainment and for some normalcy in this world….that's why I crack jokes and pull pranks…I don't do it because I'm a kid…I do it for all of you."

Wildwing just looked over at this brother in complete awe. He couldn't believe that his sixteen year old baby brother, could say something like that. He was becoming an adult right before his eyes and Wildwing couldn't have been happier and yet sadder at the same time.

" Wow baby bro that was deep…when did you grow up on me?"

Nosedive put down his fork and thought long and hard for a minute, before answering.

" I don't really know…its just something inside me told me it was time."

Wildwing got up and pulled his brother into a hug.

" Just promise me you wont grow up too fast on me ok."

Nosedive smiled and snuggled farther into his big brother.

" I promise big bro…I promise."

After breaking up the hug, they went back to their seats to finish breakfast.

" So what would you like to do today."

Trying very hard to keep a straight face, Nosedive shrugged his shoulders.

" Why don't we go for a run, its not supposed to be that hot out."

" Sounds good."

Nosedive got up first and threw his plate away, but when Wildwing tried to get up as well, he noticed he couldn't.

" Nosedive…how come I cant get up?"

Giving his best cute and innocent look ever, Nosedive smiled

" I don't know."

" Nosedive…what did you do?"

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Nosedive was still trying to look as innocent as possible

" I am an innocent victim of circumstance."

Wildwing tried again to get up from the chair but still no matter what he did, he was still stuck to the chair.

" Nosedive…."

Nosedive was now laughing and still trying to look innocent, but was not failing.

" When we were hugging, I put super glue strips on your butt, so now your stuck to the chair."

Wildwing took a deep breath and started to curse under his breath

" How long am I stuck here?"

Nosedive gave his brother a puzzled look, which caused Wildwing to groan.

" I don't know…that's a good question."

Wildwing just laughed and groaned, while Nosedive fell off the bed because he was laughing so hard.

An hour later, the two brothers were finally able to have that run.

" Are you sure your not bad at me?"

Laughing Wildwing pulled his brother closer to him and gave him a nuggy.

" I told you, I wasn't mad, but you do realize this means war."

" Good luck trying to prank the master."

The two brothers continued laughing while enjoying each others company.

Suddenly Nosedive stopped laughing and jumped into his brothers arms and started to cry,

" Hey…whats with the tears?"

" I'm just really sorry for everything…the drinking…the drugs…the cutting…everything…I am just so sorry."

Wildwing realized his eyes were starting to fill up with tears while he was holding his brother.

" Hey now…its ok. I forgave you a long time ago…I'm just sorry you had to go through all of this."

" I'm scared Wildwing…what if I cant fight this…what if I end up using again."

Wildwing led Nosedive to a bench and knelt down in front of him.

" I want you to listen to me ok…you are a strong fighter and you will beat this…and this time you have everyone behind you and if there is a time when you feel like you are going to fall…we will catch you and help you."

Nosedive smiled and wiped his eyes.

" I love you big bro."

" I love you too baby bro. What do you say we have another movie night."

Nosedive nodded and they both made their way back to the hotel.


	16. Guess what

**Authors Note: I just wanted to let all of you know, I'm going to be doing a timeline kind of thing with this chapter, and the reason for that is because of the way the ending is going to be, so if anyone gets confused I am really sorry. Also another thing I wanted to mention is even though a game is mentioned, I'm not actually going to add it because this chapter is only focused on one thing.**

" Do you really have to go?"

Wildwing looked over at his baby brother and gave him a soft smile.

" Yeah I do baby bro, but I promise we will see each other again soon ok."

Nosedive gave a small nod, then jumped into his brother's arms and started to sob.

" Please don't go…I'll miss you…I don't want you to go."

Wildwing's heart started to break when he heard the teens plea.

" I don't want to go either, but I have to."

When Mark realized the kid wasn't going to let go, he walked towards him and gently placed his hand on Nosedive's back.

" It will be ok…you'll see him again soon…I promise."

Nosedive nodded into his big brother's shoulder then slowly started to let go.

" I want to go home."

" I know you do Dive and I want to bring you home, but I also want you to finish getting better, but I am making a promise to you right now…I promise this month will go by so fast that by the time you realize its over, you will be home…ok."

Nosedive walked over to Mark and nodded his head. Then Wildwing also walked over to Mark and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Thank you again for taking care of him. He's the most important person in my life."

Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around Nosedive.

" Your welcome."

Then after hugging one last time and promising to write first chance they get, the two brother's said their good byes.

Two hours later.

Phil, Duke and Grin were sitting in the living room, watching TV when Wildwing walked through the door.

" Hey its our fearless leader…how was your weekend?"

Wildwing sat down on the closest chair possible and sighed.

" It was wonderful. He looks so good and I couldn't be more proud of him."

Duke noticed his captains eyes were still a little puffy and red.

" By the looks of your appearance, I assume the goodbyes were hard?"

" Yeah they were, but I still wouldn't change this weekend for the world…thanks for talking me into going."

Phil smiled and stretched his arms.

" Well we are just happy you finally went. Now if I'm not mistaken don't we have a game in three days?"

Nodding their heads, the ducks got up and headed down to the ice to practice.

Two weeks after Wilding left, Nosedive and Mark were sitting outside, enjoying the warm weather, and reading letters from home.

" My brother's are growing up without me…this sucks…I cant wait to get out of here!"

Nosedive looked over at his friend and gave him a reassuring smile.

" Mark… don't they tell you how much they love you in every letter? They know you are getting help and believe me when you get home, they are going to be so attached to your hip, you are going to be begging for a vacation."

Mark laughed when he heard that.

" Is that you talking or is that the younger sibling in you talking?"

Nosedive gave a huge smile and shrugged.

" I think both, though I'm not quite sure."

Mark laughed again then laid down on the grass and stared up at the clouds.

" The first thing I am going to do when I get home is gather them up in my arms and never let them go, then I am going to take them to all their favorite places. What the first thing you are going to do when you get home?"

Nosedive gave a hard look and thought about it before answering.

" First thing is I am going to take a long hot bath and relax then set up a meeting with my school and the NHL to see what I have to do to come back. And then when that's over, I'm going to spend as much time as I possibly could with my family."

While the two friends were outside, Dr. Monroe and Dr. Jacobson were watching them through the window of Dr. Monroe's office.

" I think he is the best choice, and I cant wait to see the look on his face when we tell him."

Dr. Monroe smiled and picked up the file off his desk.

" I know. I was so worried when he first came to us, but after all the progress he made, he deserves to go home early. I just hope his friend will understand."

Dr. Jacobson sighed and glanced at the window.

" I'm sure he will."

After staring at the pair one more time, the two doctors started the necessary paperwork on discharging one of their patients.

**Quick little AN: someone is going home, someone is going home….but who, you will just have to continue reading to find out.**

The next morning, while Nosedive was getting ready for group therapy, Dr. Jacobson's assistant Robbie, walked up to the room and knocked.

" Hey Nosedive."

" Hey Robbie…what's up?"

Dr Jacobson, wants me to bring you over to his office."

Nosedive looked at his friend and tilted his head.

" Why?"

" Who knows…all he told me was to bring you to his office."

Nosedive shrugged then headed towards the door.

" Lead on spirit lead on."

" Ha ha ha."

Ten minutes later, Nosedive stood outside the office and knocked.

" Come in…Ah Nosedive, shut the door and have a seat."

When Nosedive sat down the doctor continued.

" I have been motoring your progress for some time now and I just wanted to let you know I have very proud of you. You have shown so much improvement these last 2 ½ months that myself and Dr. Monroe have decided something."

Nosedive didn't realized he was holding his breath and shaking until Dr. Jacobson looked over at him and smiled.

" Relax Nosedive…its nothing bad. Now by what it states in your file, you are scheduled to go home at the end of October, but I decided to reduce your stay…so how would you like to go home….tomorrow?"

Nosedive's head shot up and stared dumbfounded at the doctor.

" Wait…what?"

" There is a 11:00 flight leaving for Anaheim tomorrow morning, so I figured if you take that one, then you will be home in plenty of time to see the game tomorrow night."

" I'm going home…I'm actually going home?"

Dr. Monroe walked into the room and sat down beside the teen, who was now starting to cry.

" You are actually going home kid."

Not knowing what else to do, Nosedive jumped out of the chair and hugged the two doctors.

After getting all the necessary paperwork he needed, like AA meetings and scheduled breathalyzer tests, Nosedive walked into his room still in shock.

" This time tomorrow I will be landing in Anaheim…oh crap I better start packing."

While he was packing Nosedive realized he needed someone to pick him up from the airport, so he decided to call Thrash.

" Hello."

" Hey Thrash, what's going on?"

" Hey Dive…what's up man…how are you…is everything ok?"

" Yeah everything is fine, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"

" Sure dude anything for you."

" Thanks…I'm coming home tomorrow and I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport."

" Dude that's awesome…of course we can…how long will you be home for?"

" Actually for good…I'll be home for good."

" YES…MY BEST FRIEND IS COMING HOME FOR GOOD!"

Nosedive smiled and started to cry again, when he heard Thrash say that.

" Thanks man."

Once they finalized their plans for tomorrow, Nosedive hung up the phone and continued to finish packing.

" Do you need help?'

When the teen in question looked up, he saw Mark leaning against the door.

" Yes please."

Laughing Mark walking inside the war zone and picked up a suitcase.

" I'm so happy for you."

" Thanks man."

" Are you scared though?"

Nosedive sat down on the bed and picked up a teddy bear.

" I'm terrified, but I know now that my family will be there supporting me with this and that means so much to me."

Mark gave a sad smile and sat down next to the teen.

" I'm going to miss you around here."

Nosedive returned the sad smile.

" I'm going to miss you too. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Sniffling Mark wrapped his arm around Nosedive's shoulder.

" Your welcome. Now what do you say we finish packing then sneak out of here for an actual meal."

" Sounds good."

Later on that night, before going to bed, Nosedive picked up the picture of his family and smiled.

" You guys are going to happy when you see your little surprise."

Then Nosedive shut off the light and fell asleep for the last time, at the Betty Ford Clinic.

**YAY Nosedive is finally able to go home! I don't know about any of you, but I personally cant wait to see the look on his brother's face when he sees Nosedive! Read and Review**


	17. Welcome Home

_**AN: Well here it is, the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am dedicating this to all of you. Thank you again for taking an interest in my ideas. Without further interruptions, here it is enjoy.**_

" _Dude…I cant believe you are home!"_

_Nosedive smiled and pulled his best friend into an one arm hug._

" _Yeah man I am home…and you have no idea how good it is to say that I am home for good."_

_After they piled all of Nosedive's stuff into the car, Thrash looked over at his friend and smiled._

" _Does anyone else know that you are home?"_

" _Nope, just you and Mookie."_

" _Then you probably want to get to the pond and give them a big Nosedive welcome home surprise huh?"_

_Nosedive looked at the window and watched people walk in and out of the airport._

" _Actually I would much rather go to the comic book store right now…if that's ok with you?"_

_Thrash stared at Nosedive with the look of both confusion and shock._

" _You don't want to see your brother…at all?"_

_Nosedive took a deep breath and continued to stare at the crowd._

" _I'm not ready to see them yet…there is still a lot of stuff I have to do first."_

_Thrash still confused, but decided against pushing, pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the mall._

_When they pulled into the parking lot, Thrash wanted to ask Nosedive again why he didn't want to see Wildwing, but before he could, Nosedive was already out of the car and heading into the store._

_Mookie was cleaning up behind the counter when she heard the door open and saw her best friend walk in._

" _Nosedive…oh my god I cant believe you are like totally home for good…welcome home my friend."_

_Nosedive walked over to Mookie and wrapped his arms around the girl._

" _Thanks Mookie…I really missed you guys."_

_After they broke apart, Mookie looked at her friend with same look Trash gave him earlier._

" _I'm so totally glad to see you, but what are you doing here…I would have thought you would want to see the team first?"_

_Nosedive walked over to the section with "Batman" and started looking through it._

" _I thought I did too, but as soon as the plane landed, I changed my mind…I'm just not ready to see my family just yet."_

_Mookie walked over to her friend and placed her hand onto his shoulder and gave him a small smile._

" _Why don't you start at the beginning."_

_Nosedive returned the smile and started to cry, while Thrash threw the close sign up and grabbed chairs for them to sit on and the two teens looked on, while their friend just cried._

_Wiping his eyes, Nosedive closed his eyes and took a shaky breath._

" _First off I want to apologize to the both of you…I am so sorry for what I did and for not realizing I had a problem…I was just scared and I didn't know what else to do. I want you both to look at me and look into my eyes and notice that I am sober and I plan to stay that way…"_

_Thrash and Mookie didn't realize they were both crying until tears started to fall down their cheeks._

" _I'm just scared and I don't know if I can do this alone…so will you help me…please."_

_The teens looked over at their friend then pulled him into a hug._

" _Of course we will help you…whatever you need us to do, we will do it…you can hold us to that."_

_Nosedive smiled._

" _Thanks guys."_

_Once they wiped their tears away and started laughing, Mookie sat back down._

" _What about Wildwing…I mean as much as we would love for you to stay with us, I'm pretty sure your big brother would love to see you."_

_Nosedive also sat back down and scratched his head._

" _I would love to see him, but I want it to be a surprise and I have no idea how I can do that."_

_Just then Thrash's eyes lit up and a huge smile showed up on his face._

" _There's a game tonight right?"_

" _Yeah…why?"_

" _I have an idea on how you can surprise not only your brother, but everyone else too."_

" _How?"_

" _You will just have to wait and see. Now lets get changed and grab something to eat then we will head over to the game."_

_Nosedive and Mookie looked over at their friend and shrugged, while Thrash pulled them out of the shop to get ready for the game._

_Back at the arena, Wildwing and the team were out on the ice practicing for the game._

" _That's it Mallory…good play Tanya…keep your stick up Duke."_

_Wildwing skated over to the center of the ice and smiled at his team._

" _That was a good practice guys…we now have a better chance on beating these guys."_

_Duke and Mallory skated over to the center and joined their captain._

" _We better win tonight or Nosedive will have our tail feathers for dinner.'_

_Wildwing laughed and shook his head._

" _Never mind Nosedive…I'll have your tail feathers for dinner."_

_Laughing, they all headed to the locker rooms to change._

" _How long has he been gone for anyway?"_

_Wildwing looked over at Mallory and gave her a small smile._

" _It will be 3 months at the end of October, so I want to say little more than 2 months."_

" _Wow did that go by fast."_

" _Yeah it did…I just hope it didn't go by too fast."_

_Phil looked over at his captain and noticed for the first time, how terrified he was when Nosedive finally comes home._

" _Wildwing don't worry, we will all help you care for him…your not alone."_

" _Thanks Phil. Ok guys the game starts in 2 hours, why don't we rest and relax until then."_

_Agreeing with their leader, the team left the locker room and headed off to do their own thing until the game._

_It was a half hour before the game and Nosedive was sitting in the stands, trying to blend in with the crowd, which was actually working seeing how he was wearing a baseball hat, to cover his face, however he still has no idea what Thrash was up too and that made him more nervous then he originally was._

" _Will you please tell me what you plan on doing?"_

" _Nosedive…for the last time will you stop asking me, because the answer is still no…now calm down and enjoy the game as a fan instead of a player."_

_Realizing his friend was not going to give up, Thrash decided to give him a hint._

" _All I am going to tell you is that its going to happen at half time…now will you please leave me alone and look around you."_

_Nosedive sighed and started to look around the arena when he gasped and started to tear up at what he saw. Signs wishing him a fast recovery, posters that fans made hoping he would come home soon. Even the other teams fans had signs and posters all stating " Get Well Soon."_

" _They all still care."_

_Mookie wrapped her arm around Nosedive's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze._

" _Of course they all still care."_

_Just then the ref blew the first whistle and both teams skated out onto the ice and the game began._

" _Well ladies and gentlemen it's the start of half time and the Mighty Ducks are down by seven points. Lets hope they can bring that score up during the second half."_

Thrash smiled to himself and got up when no one was looking and walking over to the press box and knocked on the door.

" Can I help you?"

" I am a friend of Nosedive Flashblade and I am just letting you know he is sitting in aisle f row 5 with me and our other friend Mookie."

Jim McNulty looked at the teen with doubt, but when he angled one of the camera's over to that row, his mouth dropped then a big smile formed.

" Oh my god….he really is there."

Then Thrash quietly left the press box and joined the others back at the stands.

" Ok…its half time now what do you have in mind."

Thrash smiled, jumped up and down in his seat, and clapped his hands.

" Wait for it…"

And then it happened.

"_Ladies and gentlemen…this was just brought to my attention and first I didn't believe it, but as I am looking with my very eyes…its actually true…Nosedive Flashblade is actually in the audience!"_

Nosedive turned his head in Thrash's direction, then realized he was staring at himself at one of the screens, while everyone in the stands were cheering, and giving him a standing ovation.

" I think you better go down there and talk to them."

Shaking his head and laughing, Nosedive climbed down the stairs and walked down towards the ice.

Once he got onto the ice, the cheering got louder and Nosedive grabbed a microphone and started waving at everyone.

" HOW YOU DOING ANAHEIM!" 

All the fans continued cheering, clapping, and doing whatever else they could think of to show the teen how much they all missed him.

" MAN IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE ALL OF YOU HERE TONIGHT SUPPORTING THE MIGHTY DUCKS AND THE OREGAN FLIERS!"

Taking a deep breath and trying to control all of his emotions, Nosedive continued.

" I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR STANDING BY ME THROUGH THIS DIFFICULT TIME. YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

Meanwhile in the locker room, Duke and Mallory were going over some plays with Grin and Canard, when Phil noticed all the noise coming from the ice, so while his team was trying to plan a comeback, he slipped out of the room and headed towards the ice.

" I wonder what's going on…I don't remember any half time shows being scheduled?"

But when he got to the ducks entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around to get the others.

" Guys…you have to get to the ice now!"

Thinking something was wrong, Wildwing jumped up from the bench.

" Why…what's wrong?"

Smiling, Phil grabbed his team and pulled them out the door.

" Nothing is wrong….its just our chance to win is out on the ice."

When they all walked back onto the ice, they all stopped dead and came face to face with a smiling Nosedive.

Getting a feeling someone was staring at him, Nosedive turned around and smiled when he saw his teammates walk in.

Realizing he was started to tear up again, Nosedive lifted the microphone and cleared his throat.

" I have said this a lot over the past 2 months, and at first I really didn't know the meaning behind it, but as I look out at all of you and when I look at my family standing behind me, I finally understand…I am truly very sorry for everything that I put all of you through, and I don't deserve the signs or the posters because of what I have done…but I am making a promise to all of you right now…from now on I am on the right path…no more drugs…no more alcohol. And I am finally able to say these next few words with a smile on my face…MY NAME IS NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE AND I HAVE BEEN SOBER AND CLEAN FOR TWO MONTHS AND I PLAN TO STAY THAT WAY!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Wildwing skated over to his brother and hugged him so hard, he managed to left him up off the ice.

" I love you so much and I am so proud of you!"

Resting his head on his brother's shoulder, Nosedive started to cry.

" Thanks big bro…oh and I am home for good this time."

Wildwing squeezed his brother tighter when he heard that.

" Good."

After putting him down, the rest of the team skated over towards the teen and hugged him.

" So listen kid I was wondering…how fast can you get changed?"

Nosedive looked at Canard and shrugged.

" I don't know why?"

" I want you to play in the second half…call it a welcome home present."

Nosedive's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that.

" What about the NHL?"

" Don't worry about them, now go change."

5 minutes later Nosedive was back on the ice, but this time playing with his team

When the game ended, the Mighty Ducks won by 5 points thanks to Nosedive and his quick thinking.

While they were celebrating Nosedive realized he had a lot to be happy for, he had fans who accepted him back with open arms, friends who stood by him no matter what, and a family who loved him unconditionally…and that was all Nosedive needed to stay clean and sober.

The End

**I hope you all like it and I already have ideas in my head for the last part so I promise you wont have to wait long. Until then happy reading.**


End file.
